<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Grand Stage by Megane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056212">Our Grand Stage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane'>Megane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Touch of Hurt and Comfort, A Whole Host of Personalities, Accidentally Wholesome Found Family Story, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Andrea Rhodea is the Patron Saint of Trans Rights, Comnedy, Drag Queens, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Family Feels, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Nostalgia, Not Quite a Slow Burn But We're On Medium-Low Heat, Platonic Relationships, Rating is Incredibly Temporary, Slice of Life, trans male character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea Rhodea has always been quite the character. He knows what he wants out of life and just how to get it. But no matter how brightly he shines and how eye-catching he is, he knows that he doesn't stand in the spotlight alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. That Fateful Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>On the way to reuniting with Cloud Strife, Andrea and his little family have their own adventure along the way...</p><p>True to form, I don't know how to write a summary. Alright! First thing's first, I'm not back <i>yet.</i> This is something of a compulsory fic I've been writing after work, and at this point, I <i>cannot</i> keep it from y'all anymore. </p><p>Secondly, I want to get some thanks out of the way. Thanks to Kita, Moon, neon, and just a whole host of people who've been tolerating me in my away time. Also, thanks to Moon for letting me use "Claude" as the name for a very vivacious someone~ (If you haven't read <i><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845003">Delivery (From Strife)</a></i>, you're doing yourself a disservice.</p><p>Because I'm in this bizarre limbo of AO3 activity, expect updates for this to be scattered to the end. This was absolutely supposed to be a oneshot smut, but here we are. If you've read any of my work the past seven (almost eight) years, it's no surprise I'm in over my head here. So, without further ado, into the blue.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrea’s not the type to fall for anyone or anything. To the point where he remembered being called “stubborn for the hell of it!” as a child, and perhaps that was true. Perhaps it was in his blood to be staunchly stubborn and glued to his standards. He had been raised largely by his mother, who he imitated more than he realised growing up, and he had been told that he took after his father, who had been, almost uncannily, the same way.</p><p>Because of this delightful blend of both nature and nurturing, he had a healthy dose of cynicism, skepticism, and intrigue running through his veins. He was slow to speak his judgement and was a fantastic judge of character. This made him “high maintenance” or “difficult to please” to those who thought he’d be an easy mark. (To those who expected him to be more compliant because of his composure and mannerisms.)</p><p>It made loving and losing all the harder, even if he enjoyed the ride while it lasted. For him, his way of living challenged the very cosmos to throw him the most interesting characters and see how they fared. It was both his amusement and his role in this grand play called life.</p><p>But even he had not been ready for the man who swept through his life like a storm. One Cloud Strife, the man he couldn’t <em>possibly</em> let get away.</p><p> </p><p>Claude bent over suddenly, dropping his forearm and elbow onto the hard surface of the receptionist counter. Andrea flicked his gaze over to his friend before looking down at the papers and folders spread in front of him.</p><p>     “Careful,” he said, “or you’ll crack something.”</p><p>     “Hm? Oh.” Claude ducked his head, regarding himself for just a moment. “It didn’t hurt.”</p><p>     Andrea smirked as he curled his index finger, lazily bending a paper out of his way. “I meant the counter.”</p><p>     “Ah!” Claude reached out to swipe at Andrea, who leaned back with a laugh.</p><p>     Sighing, Andrea set his papers down and placed his hands on top of them. He needed a break anyway. “What is it, my dear?”</p><p>     “I’ve been thinking about that guy you helped the other day. You know, the blond pretty one.”</p><p>     The other day, more like two weeks ago by this point. Andrea hummed, feigning thought. “You mean Cloud?”</p><p>     “Oooh. His name is <em>‘Cloud’</em>, is it?” Claude’s lips lifted with an almost feline curl as he shimmied his shoulders playfully. He nodded his head. “Yes. <em>Him.</em> Have you heard back after he broke up Corneo’s little ‘party?’”</p><p>Without thinking, the right side of Andrea’s mouth curled up in a sneer. He groaned softly before looking away. He scratched idly at his beard as he let his mind travel. He himself hadn’t heard word from Cloud, but he heard from Jules that his friend Tifa was still hale and hearty. Hmm.</p><p>     “I haven’t,” Andrea said slowly, thoughtfully. “But he has been on my mind as well.” He looked to Claude now, fanning his fingers against his jaw as he did. “Why?”</p><p>     “<em>Well</em>.” Claude sat upright immediately and set his hands on the counter. “Since this could be the start of a new leaf for us, <em>I</em> was thinking we call back to the good old days and bring back Girls’ Night.”</p><p>     Andrea’s lips parted thoughtfully. “Girls’ Night,” he repeated airily.</p><p>     “Mhm! What could be a better celebration than being loud! And! Proud!” Cloud immediately started to grin. “And we can even open it up finally, make it bigger and better! Boys, girls, both, and neither! We’ll have to make a new name for it, but—”</p><p>     Andrea smiled warmly. “It’ll be drag for the whole family.”</p><p>     <em>“Yes!”</em> Claude’s voice shot up with his excitement. He brought a hand in front of himself and let out a sudden breath. Andrea laughed again. “We could start small, of course. Do an open mic night for the veterans who want to return and let people get a feel for it, and then we can start opening the doors. I know one of my friends wanted to open a drag workshop, so to say, but just never had a place for it and—”</p><p>     “Claude.”</p><p>     Claude laughed at himself before waving a hand. “Sorry. I’ve talked about this a lot with the others, and I’ve been waiting for a chance to speak with you.”</p><p>     Andrea pretended to look scandalised. “And you hadn’t thought of talking of it with me first?”</p><p><em>     “Well.”</em> Claude began walking around the counter. “You’re always so busy, and what with you cleaning up the ledger and booting out the undesirables—” This time, Andrea resisted the urge to make a face. “—I didn’t want to disturb you until I absolutely had <em>all</em> the details.”</p><p>     Claude leaned over beside Andrea and wrapped his arm around his friend’s shoulder. Andrea leaned into his warmth and met his eye. “It could be fun, and it’d be nice to get some familiar faces back here.”</p><p>     “Mhm~ I know you love the stage, Andi, but won’t you be a dear and share the spotlight with us?”</p><p>     Andrea laughed before reaching up to pat Claude’s hand. There was a beat of silence as he quickly thought things over. Afterward, he said, “Tell you what.”</p><p>     “Yes?” Claude immediately squatted down, looking attentive.</p><p>     “Why don’t you write up the whole scheme, let me know how big the production is, and I’ll look it over. If I have any suggestions or opinions—”</p><p>     “Which I’m sure you will.”</p><p>     Andrea snorted but continued, “I’ll let you know, but I don’t see any harm in letting you run this show.”</p><p>     Claude stared. He was in disbelief for a moment, but then he brought a hand to his chest. “… <em>Me?”</em></p><p>     “You put together your team; I’ll let you handle the finer details. Just tell me what you need, and I’ll do my best to move heaven and earth for you.”</p><p>For just a few seconds, Claude stayed where he was, still floored by the opportunity he was given. Afterward, he let out a noise of excitement and shot up again to hug Andrea so fiercely, they both leaned to one side.</p><p>     “You won’t regret it!”</p><p>     “I know I won’t.” When Claude pulled away, Andrea shooed him. “Now go. Go. Don’t you have plans to write?”</p><p>Claude didn’t need to be told twice. He spun around with that dancer’s grace and headed off towards the main room. Andrea watched with both fondness and amusement. He was more than happy to let Claude see out his vision, and he was thankful for it as well. With the sudden upheaval of Don Corneo’s hold over Wall Market, his affairs and investments left a lot of people feeling far freer than they had been in a long, long time. This also meant that businesses were suddenly overwhelmed with possibilities, and people were scrambling to fill the power void left behind.</p><p>Andrea was busy with rooting through the Corneo- and/or Shinra-loyalists. Now that his success wouldn’t be inherently tied to them, he could weed out the worse with them and tolerate the rest. His reputation for favouritism would skyrocket, sure, but it would be a fine price to pay for some blessed peace of mind.</p><p>Now alone, he began to clean up the front desk. It was time to take his madness up to his room, and he knew that Leshea wouldn’t appreciate his work place being left in such a state. Andrea shoved his stack of papers into a too small dossier with a soft sigh before setting Leshea’s planner back into its place. He, almost fondly, ran his fingers over the maroon cover. Though unseen, he could feel the various indentations and markings left from writing and other mishaps. The cover alone told tales of numerous appointments and celebrations and crunch times. As he examined, he could clearly see that one of the golden letters was chipping away as well. This was an item that was so used with such care and dedication for his business—for their little home. For some reason, it moved Andrea’s heart.</p><p>     He laughed quietly to himself as he pulled away. “I had best buy him a new one,” he remarked, drawing his dossier up against his chest. “He’s going to be very busy <em>very</em> soon if Claude has anything to say about it.”</p><p>With that, he began walking away and headed for his room. Unlike Leshea, he still had a long night of work ahead of him. It would be better to do it in comfort.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm on <a href="https://www.pillowfort.social/Megane">Pillowfort</a>, <a href="https://twitter.com/FourandMoreEyes">Twitter</a>, and <a href="https://m-egane.dreamwidth.org/">Dreamwidth</a>, which is where I'm updating my actual archive of old fics. At some point, a good dose of them will return here. If there are certain things I'm feeling are too spicy or self-indulgent for AO3, I'll freely post them on DW.</p><p>Twitter is where I talk... incessantly about things that pop into my mind, fandom related. When I bring back my FFXV stuff, I'll talk more about Futurus, the Argentum twins as a whole, other fic ideas, things I'm watching, and all that good jazz. I highly doubt I'll plug this very much, so consider this the catch all unless something changes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Plan in Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've clearly forgotten how to write. At least for the public.</p><p>Enjoy this double upload while I titter to myself through the rest.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrea realised, only ten hours later, that Claude never finished his thought about why he brought up Cloud when explaining his idea for bringing drag night back. Of course, letting this thought come to mind himself, he could see the obvious correlation. He wouldn’t mind seeing the blond dressed up again. Perhaps in something more <em>his</em> style and less tmof a lecherous parasite of a man's. Andrea tapped his lips, his attention straying away from his bees dutifully practicing onstage.</p><p>If they could convince Cloud to come back, even for a visit…</p><p>Ah. He closed his eyes and shook his head. The man seemed impossible to get a hold of in normal circumstances, and them crossing each other’s paths was only a unique twist of fate. They really had no way of contacting each— Oh. But wait. He <em>did</em> bring up that Jules has seen Tifa recently. If that was the case, then perhaps Andrea could be the one to twist fate himself.</p><p>     “Alright over here?”</p><p>Andrea’s eyes immediately found the source of the voice. Claude smiled at him, arms crossed over his stomach. He shifted his weight to one side, giving himself an almost comical lean.</p><p>     “You’re going on a face journey over here. Wondering if I could be a part of it.”</p><p>     “Well, you <em>are</em> the cause, after all.”</p><p>     “Oh? What’d I do this time?”</p><p>     “You left me hanging. I was wondering what Cloud had to do with that magnificent idea of yours.”</p><p>     “Oh!” Claude let out a sharp laugh. “You’re absolutely right. Well, it’d just be a dream to see him in drag again, you know. He’d be a perfect little model for some of our promos.”</p><p>     Andrea sighed wistfully. “If only. Too bad seems like an introverted little thing.”</p><p>     “So short-spoken, so into himself. Such a shame.” The two mirrored each other’s thoughtful expression before Claude fanned it away. “But it’s only a dream anyway. I would love for him to be a part of it. He looked wonderful in that blue dress.”</p><p>     “Maybe if we changed it up a bit, we could do a period night. He could be a debutante. It’d be a nice show of things.”</p><p>     “Don’t tease me. We just agreed he wouldn’t do it.” Claude pouted dramatically before turning slightly away. He looked out to the seating area, collecting himself before speaking again, “Also, I... just honestly just wonder if he’s doing okay.”</p><p>     “Yes, me too.”</p><p>     Claude sighed and reached up to scratch the nape of his neck. “It really is a shame we haven’t see that pretty face again. I’d love to just talk with him. Reserved as he is, he’s always seemed so… <em>interesting</em>.” He turned his attention to Andrea again. “Haven’t you wondered where he learned to fight like that?”</p><p>Andrea had. Every moment since the Colosseum. He had seen many fighters enter that arena but none that fought like Cloud and Aerith. They were such a dazzling duo. Deadly but coordinated — <em>unorthodox</em>. There was something about Aerith’s magic that, even thinking of it, made Andrea breathe easier. He also wondered if she was doing okay as well. If Cloud was an interesting individual, then the company he kept was even more so to varying degrees. Oh, how Andrea longed to know more about Cloud and his entourage.</p><p>He hugged himself and let his gaze drift away. Seeing this shift, Claude spun slowly until he was facing the stage as well. He and Andrea stood shoulder to shoulder and shared a contemplative silence, their minds drifting to the blond who captivated them that fateful night. Andrea’s index finger rubbed idly against his sleeve. What was the point in dreaming when he could just make it happen?</p><p>     He lifted his chin slightly. “Have you started writing up your plans?”</p><p>     “I have,” Claude said. “I have a rough outline, but I’m still working on the finer details.”</p><p>     “Would you mind giving them to me tonight?” Andrea looked over at Claude. “I’m thinking of stopping by somewhere, but I don’t want to do it on such short notice.”</p><p>     The intrigue was clear to see on Claude’s face. He side stepped closer and touched his shoulder to Andrea’s. “Are you gonna tell me who?” he asked conspiratorially.</p><p>     “I’m not going to Cloud, if that’s what you’re wondering.” Not as of yet anyway.</p><p>     “Boo.” Claude immediately put a scant bit of distance between them, his eyes refocusing on the other performers.</p><p>     “But, if I have my way, I can bring him back here again.”</p><p>     Claude smiled and spoke with great fondness, “If there’s anyone who can get their way in this world, Andi, it’s you.”</p><p>     Andrea preened under the attention. He tipped his head in a lazy arch as he tilted it to one side. “I do hope so, Claude. I truly, truly do.”</p><p> </p><p>The inn closed late that night at a whopping 4 A.M. While it wasn’t anything that he wasn’t used to, Andrea always felt the late nights harder, especially when he had a propensity for waking up so early. However, in spite of the tired groans and the half-hearted attempts to wind down for the night, all of Andrea’s loyal Bees tidied the place up before carrying their weary selves to bed. And Claude did his part of delivering his outline to Andrea as requested.</p><p>     Andrea took the papers with a touch of surprise before setting his sights on Claude’s yawning face. “Oh, Claude. You didn’t have to. You could have waited until the morning.”</p><p>     “I would have forgotten,” Claude said through his yawn. He shook his head hard afterward. “Besides, it’s already morning.”</p><p>Andrea smiled at him weakly, tired in his own right. Claude winked at him before taking a step back and drawing the door closed.</p><p>     “Night, Andi.”</p><p>     “Night, darling.”</p><p>Andrea reached out a hand to set it on the dark wood as the door closed. He sighed and moved closer to touch his head against the surface. A beat and then two taps of his index finger. <em>To bed, Andi,</em> he thought, mentally goading himself into action. He pulled back with a sigh and headed over towards his bed. He swung a hand out to flick the light off thoughtlessly before setting the papers onto his bed. He began to wind down. Though he shortened his usual nightly routine, each bit of care he showed himself was enough to help him loosen up before rest. He let out a relieved sigh in the shower as the hot water pelted his skin to near numbness. He knew he was going to fall into a near comatose sleep after this, but he wanted to stay awake long enough to go scan over Claude’s idea.</p><p>He dried off enough that he wouldn’t get his sheets terribly wet before climbing into bed in the nude. Only when he was comfortable to the point of tempting sleep did he turn on his bedside light and bring the papers closer.</p><p>Considering that this was just an outline, Andrea decided not to read too much into it and weigh ideas too heavily, but he was taken by the sheer amount of detail as he flipped the pages. The last page was covered with different handwriting, and he could pinpoint nearly each and every one. It was a collection of various ideas and suggestions about what events to run, what hours to take over, etc. Someone even made a quick schedule of who would be running the place during different shifts.</p><p>
  <em>     Andrea   ---   7 to 10</em>
</p><p><em>     Claude</em>   ---   <em>10 to 12</em></p><p>
  <em>     Inigo/Mal/Dez(?)   ---   12 to close</em>
</p><p>It was sweet, really, but Andrea was always on the clock. Such was his stake as a proprietor, but he wasn’t against the idea either. Every so often, he would left one of the others handle things when he had to be away, was sick, or when the inevitable meeting between Corneo’s Big Three had to happen. Though infrequent, he had to admit the change of pace was freeing. He loved this place — hell, he was so deeply connected and tethered to this place. His literal blood had been spilled here through the years for one reason or another. His family, both by birth and by love, had lived here. Flourished here. But to leave the Inn in the others’ capable hands was an investment he would have to make more often, it would seem. If the others hammered out the details among themselves, he saw no reason to delay it any further.</p><p>Flipping back to the front page, Andrea read quietly for a while. He didn’t have a pen near him (surprisingly), so he made notes in his head for his own suggestions. By page three though, he realised where he could seize the opportunity to move his own plan forward.</p><p><em>     Review bar and catering? Maybe change menu. Discuss!! </em>followed by three stars for top priority.</p><p>A very high priority indeed. Even if it was only for the odd event, he could try to see if he could organise a collaboration between his inn and a very special bar. With that in mind, he flipped the papers back into their proper position before setting them on his bed side table. He switched the light off and settled down under the covers. Sleep took him almost immediately, but he drifted off with a satisfied smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning — proper morning anyway, considering his bedtime was only a few hours prior — Andrea woke with a plan already set. His body was slow to stir, but his thoughts were running a thousand miles a minute. He let out a sleepy moan as he stretched under the covers. It would be a beautiful day, he knew, and a productive one as well. Getting out of bed was always the hardest part, but if that was the most difficult choice he made all day, then he would consider it a success. Nearly thirty minutes later, he pulled the sheets off his body and began his routine.</p><p>As with every morning, he knew that only a select few of his little hive would be up this early. He took his time regardless, allowing them to get their bearings together as they prepared their modest breakfasts and braced themselves for the day. Andrea grabbed Claude’s papers on the way down into the kitchen. Claude was an on again, off again early riser himself, but it was good to have his plans on hand to pass to one of the other Bees if necessary.</p><p>Quiet time in the Inn was always a lovely time for Andrea. It was a moment of lighthearted solitude, a time when he could have his sentimental moment of clarity before he crossed the threshold into his demanding day. He ghosted his fingers over the railing as he descended the stairs. By now, his footsteps were light as he walked. Some of his Bees were light sleepers, and even if they weren’t, he had long ago learned the novelty of gentle footsteps.</p><p>Andrea opened the doors to the kitchen slowly and peaked his head in with the same carefulness. Aah, yes. Four familiar figures were meandering around. Their tired bodies slowly coming into wakefulness, and soon, they would be ready to help the whole Inn. Andrea stepped inside.</p><p>     “Morning.”</p><p>     The four looked at him. “Morning,” they all replied with various states of grogginess.</p><p>The roughness of one voice never failed to spark delight low in Andrea’s stomach when he heard it, but ever the gentleman, he never let it show. He walked across the room, setting Claude’s papers on a safe corner of the main counter. His other hand reached out to set fondly on Demarcus’ shoulder.</p><p>     “Anything for me?”</p><p>     Demarcus, often and lovingly called Dez, shifted his gaze to Andrea before humming softly and nodding his head in the direction of a covered mug. “Made tea for you about two minutes ago.”</p><p>     “You’re a gem. Thank you.”</p><p>     “Ah.” Andrea froze before tilting into Dez’s space again. “Bagel for you too. Check in the oven.”</p><p>     “Ooh, how special. Is it my birthday?”</p><p>     Dez’s full lips curled up in a smile. “Not today.”</p><p>Andrea said his thanks and headed over towards the large oven. It was an old thing as many items were here, but it had served the business just as loyally as anyone else. Andrea once saw its size as a flaw, as a bizarre complication in an otherwise cohesive set up. But considering the staff he had and the guests they so often entertained, he was more than happy to have something that could cook for armies if need be.</p><p>Thankfully, it hadn’t come to that yet.</p><p>According to the dial, the oven was on as its lowest setting, so Andrea grabbed a mitt before opening it open. Within, he saw that there were several bagels inside. Different toppings covered most of them while a few stayed bare. Out of all of them, Andrea immediately knew which one was his: a salt bagel with a fine layer of butter. He quickly pulled a section of paper towel from the roll and laid it flat before grabbing the nearby tongs. He didn’t bother to slide on the mitt. Instead, he folded it in half and used it to handle the hot baking tray.</p><p>He fished out his bagel with ease before setting everything back. In no time at all, he had a generous ring of cream cheese on top, and his cup of tea had been brought closer. He ate at the counter with his back leaning against it. Conversation was light at first but slowly growing with energy until Dez and Arnella were both laughing together. The five of them huddled around the central island counter, sharing their dreams and talking about the previous night's events. They talked as if they were catching up; the atmosphere carried the same levity of reminiscing, and Andrea felt himself laughing easier with each joke. Loved them all as much as he did, this morning crew always felt like a secret little club.</p><p>But he knew that the time to go was soon. He finished off his second cup of tea just as the kitchen door opened again. The others began filing in. Excited voices greeted tired ones. Clover, the second youngest of them all, hushed them all before grumbling like an old man and shuffling to the oven. Andrea and his morning crew smiled winsomely at each other before playfully shushing each other and half-heartedly shoving shoulders.</p><p>     “Hand this to Claude when he comes down,” Andrea said to Dez, handing over the small stack of papers.</p><p>     “Late as always,” Dez said good-naturedly. “I’ll do that for you.”</p><p>     “Thank you, Dez.” To the group at large, Andrea announced, “I’ll see you all soon. I’m heading out.”</p><p>A mix of good-byes followed him as he left. By the time Andrea exited the building, morning was well underway. He took in a deep breath of stale but welcome air before heading to Jules’ gym. It was no surprise when he saw a group of people gathered outside, once more debating among themselves who would be the first to go in. Andrea smiled, his amusement and familiarity with them growing always. They were starting to become a fixture outside of the business. As he passed, he greeted them with a nod of his head.</p><p>     “Gentlemen.” And as he neared the gym’s threshold, he added, “They don’t bite, you know.”</p><p>     “Least a bite would pass quickly,” called one of the men. “If I work out here, I’ll feel it for days.”</p><p>     Andrea couldn’t help himself. He let out a thoughtful hum and looked back towards the group. “Well, it’s always the 'lingering effects' we enjoy the most, right?” He winked at them before properly heading inside, leaving them to their habitual conversation.</p><p>Looking around, it didn’t take him long to spot Jules and make his way over. Jules spotted him almost immediately as well. They met each other with an embrace, but Jules was quick to perk up and point at Andrea’s face.</p><p>     “You still have sleep in your eye.”</p><p>     “Don’t start with me. It’s too early for this,” Andrea said, but even still, he consciously dabbed at the corner of his eye and inspected his fingers.</p><p>     Jules flashed a beatific grin before placing his hands on his hips. A power stance that was truly powerful with the right attitude and stature. “Morning, Andi. You up for a workout?”</p><p>     “Actually. I was going to ask you if you were expecting Tifa today?”</p><p>     “I was— well, still am. She rang a little bit ago and said she would be running late.”</p><p>     “Aah, really now?” Andrea crossed his arms. “I was hoping I could talk with her.”</p><p>     Jules shook his head. “I know what that means.”</p><p>     Andrea raised a brow at him. “You never told me telepathy was a power of yours.”</p><p>     “We all have our secrets, and now that you know mine…”</p><p>     Andrea sighed dramatically, letting his posture go lax. “I always knew I would be taken out like this. Who knew it'd by my own flesh and blood?”</p><p>     “Better me than someone else.” Jules reached out to hook an arm around Andrea’s neck. “If you’re not here to work out, though, come here. I wanted to ask your opinion about something.”</p><p>     “You’re asking <em>me</em>?” Andrea laughed.</p><p>     “Yes, and you know exactly why. Alright. Should I move this equipment to this side or this one? Because we’re thinking about installing mirrors, and I was hoping…”</p><p>People came into the gym and left in calming waves. Jay and Ronnie’s energy was enough to keep newcomers and veterans alert and on their toes. In spite of Andrea’s initial goals being completely separate from his usual routine, Jules still somehow managed to talk him into doing lunges around the gym anyway. He should have seen this coming.</p><p>     “Sorry I’m late!” announced a wonderfully clear voice by the time their set finished.</p><p>Andrea and Jules spun around in tandem, coming face to face with one Tifa Lockhart. It had been some time since Andrea had seen her, he noticed now. Their schedules had fallen out of sync, what with them both being owners of their own businesses and all. The last he heard, she had joined in the Colosseum with another friend of hers just to fight the dregs of opponents that still flocked there. Even still with the time and activity that had passed, Tifa lit up with such brilliance upon seeing him. Andrea felt his heart respond in kind.</p><p>     “Tifa,” he greeted evenly.</p><p>     “Oh! You’re here too? It’s so good to see you.”</p><p>Though Andrea met her with a hug at the same time, he was pretty sure she was the one who swept him up in it. Her strong arms curled around him and squeezed with such emotion that Andrea felt himself lift up a little. When they separated, he playfully fanned himself and squeezed her bicep with a free hand. To his delight, she looked at his hand before flexing. Andrea felt his heart do something truly funny then.</p><p>     “Good to see you too,” Andrea responded. “How’s everything?”</p><p>     “Good!” She then let out a deep sigh, one heavy with relief, before smiling at him beautifully. “Really good. You?”</p><p>     “Just the same, dearest. Really. In fact, I would even reckon that <em>you</em> could make it better.”</p><p>     Surprise perked up Tifa’s features. She placed her hands behind her back as she rocked onto her heels. “And how’s that?”</p><p>     “After your routine, how about you and I spend some time together? I’ve an idea I want to run by you, and I promise it’ll be worth your time.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Bonds Between Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A date was set for his little meet up with Tifa. In just a few days, the pair would enjoy a sunny Midgar mid-afternoon and put their heads together to, hopefully, help bring Cluade’s plans even more to life. If not, it would be nice to catch up with her and see how business was going after the fall of the Don and after her stint in the Colosseum. He did head back to the Inn after an extended impromptu work out. By the time he left, the men at the front had long dispersed. Andrea chuckled, even though the action made him feel the tension in his neck. They’d take the plunge one day, he suspected. Even if they didn’t, he’d see them every day until then.</p><p>He headed upstairs to show and change, and these gestures continued in the same fashion over the next few days. Head to Jules, speak with Tifa, “Okay, okay. Just one more set.”, shower at his busy home, change — rinse, repeat. Routine was the very fabric of his life. It helped blend blend together his days and made the irregular stand out. But it felt as if, breath for breath and step for step, he was going through the exact same motions. It was a realisation on the eve of his fateful meeting. His hand paused, fingers curled in thought. He let out a little hum to himself.</p><p>It was the one moment that broke the chain. What followed also helped—the thunderous knocks against his studio door. Startled, Andrea instinctively clutched his robe and twisted back to regard the door.</p><p>     “Come in!”</p><p>Claude shoved himself into the room and took quick enough stock to notice that Andrea was, essentially, completely naked. He slammed the door behind him and pressed his back to it. Behind it, Andrea could hear twin noises of surprise and disappointment. Andrea’s eyebrows went up slowly as he took in Claude’s excited state.</p><p>     “Something you wish to tell me?”</p><p><em>     “Oh my god,”</em> Claude said in a rush. He slapped a hand against his chest. “I am a genius. I—!” He ducked his head and shot his hand up from his chest to point at the sky. “—was blessed with a genius and a charisma that remains unmatched.”</p><p>     Andrea smiled. “Well, that goes without saying, honey, but what’s all the fuss?”</p><p>Claude took a moment before crossing the room. There was added touch of drama about his stride, but Andrea could clearly see how excited he was. There was a buzz in the air that was almost contagious. It wasn’t rare to see Claude so expressive, but to see him like <em>this</em> was a treat indeed. Andrea thoughtlessly pulled his robe higher to cover his exposed breasts. Claude knelt down beside him, his hands finding Andrea’s thigh as he looked at him intently.</p><p>     “I’ve got my headliner.”</p><p>     “Really?”</p><p>     “Yes!” Claude squeezed Andrea’s leg. “I’ve been talking and pulling strings, and— you remember that friend I mentioned, Anne — the one who wants to put on a workshop?” When Andrea nodded, he continued, “She pulled through and made a miracle happy! <em>Augh</em>, I could kiss her.” His posture sank as relief flooded through him. “I’m so happy, Andi. You don’t understand… If this works out, we won’t have any problem on the entertainment front.”</p><p>     Andrea hummed and placed a hand on Claude’s head. “And the rest?”</p><p>     “And the rest… Well, I have a couple of the others helping on different fronts, so I’m trying not to worry <em>as</em> much about that.”</p><p>     Andrea stroked his fingers through Claude’s hair, idly toying with the stylised curls and enjoying the texture under his touch. “Let me help you too.”</p><p>     “Andi.” Claude shook his head. “You already do so much.”</p><p>     “What’s one more task for this busy Bee?” Andrea smiled handsomely before resting his hand against the back of Claude’s neck. “Don’t worry. I’ve already found a little place to fit in. You’ll hardly even call it work at all.”</p><p>     Claude hummed, a little less than unconvinced. “I thought Queens weren’t supposed to work this hard, but. Alright. If you’re sure. Don’t overextend yourself.”</p><p>     “I won’t. I promise. Besides, if drag night is going to prove any, it’s that queens know how to work, darling.” He smiled warmly before withdrawing his hand. “Now, tell me all about this miracle.”</p><p>Claude pulled away to settle himself on the vanity as Andrea continued to get dressed. He interrupted himself every so often to chime in with his opinion on an accessory or a shirt as he told his story. According to him, Anne, known locally by her drag name Miss Anne Tervenshun, was quite the social butterfly. Even though she had a quiet following above the plate, she held her most memorable performances down here in the humble slums. During a charity event to get supplies down to trans folks under the plate, she made fast friends with the legendary Mattiri Elle</p><p>The name was one that Andrea was only vaguely familiar with. Mattiri Elle was more of the traveling type herself, having quickly outgrown her roots here in Midgar. Though he never had a face to pin to the name, he overheard excited customers of his own talk about the elusive star, and now he was getting excited on his own.</p><p>     “When she’s back in town, she’s always seen as the- the peacock of Midgar drag!” Claude gushed excitedly. “I heard she even performed at the Golden Saucer.” He sighed in adoration. “Can you imagine?”</p><p>     “I can’t,” Andrea replied, looking between his selection of earrings, “but I know that it’s the place to be.”</p><p>     “Second only to our Inn, of course,” Claude said smugly.</p><p>     Andrea smiled brightly at him, shimmying a shoulder as he did. “Oh, but of <em>course</em>.”</p><p>He lifted up one earring and then another, trying to find the best fit for what he was wearing. He had picked, with some nudging from Claude, a white silk shirt with the top three buttons undone and black pressed pants with shining gold buttons. He had on black boots with dark mustard stitching around the soles.</p><p>     “It’s as hard to get a hold of her as it is to get a reservation here, but. She <em>always</em> comes through for her friends. I don’t know what Anne said or did to get her to agree, but I owe her a lifetime.”</p><p>     “She’ll have to claim the next one.” Andrea reached over to hold Claude’s chin between his thumb and forefinger before squeezing gently. “I’ve already called dibs.”</p><p>Claude smiled adoringly up at him. When Andrea pulled away, Claude twisted back to pluck jewelry from the small tree standing against the mirror. He selected a pair of metallic purple drop earrings that complimented Andrea’s skin wonderfully. As Andrea put them on, he said,</p><p>     “I’m happy for you, Claude. I really am. I can’t wait for everyone far and wide to see what you’ve put together.” He crossed his arms loosely and added, “And I’m more than honoured for the opportunity to host it.”</p><p>Claude looked at him, a reply already ready, but then he stopped himself. Andrea watched as his eyes softened, as his posture sank just a tad. Claude pulled up a subdued smile before letting out a soft laugh, trying to hold back some emotion. With a shake of his head, he said,</p><p>     “Stop. Don’t get me all teary-eyed.” He ghosted his fingers over his throat before quickly pulling himself together. He pushed away from the vanity to look Andrea up and down. “And where’re you going looking like this?”</p><p>     “I’ve a business meeting.”</p><p>     “Need me to come along?”</p><p>     Andrea shook his head. “It’s not for the Big Three.”</p><p>Claude nodded, but he looked even more interested. He hummed and tapped a finger against his chin. He squinted at Andrea, who laughed before reaching out to squeeze his arm.</p><p>     “This is me helping. I’m hoping to pull off a miracle of my own.”</p><p>     Claude reached up to cover Andrea’s hand with his own. “…How’d I get so lucky to have friends like you all?”</p><p>     “Just by being yourself, dear. I’ll be back soon. I’m sure they’re chomping at the bit to have you back downstairs anyway.”</p><p>     “Mmn, maybe I’ll make them wait a bit longer. I’m beat.”</p><p>     “The price of love and fame, darling. Everyone wants a piece of you.”</p><p>Andrea led the way out of the room, and Claude followed. Surprisingly enough, no one was waiting for them outside, but he was sure that the frenzy would begin once Claude was where he was needed. Andrea waved him off one last time once they were downstairs before going his own way.</p><p>He briefly entertained the idea of taking a chocobo carriage to Sector Seven, but he quickly decided to take the scenic route. It was a treat, and a rare one at that, for him to go long distances on foot. He didn’t see much of Midgar outside of the Market. Even though he was heading the next sector over, he would enjoy the trip for what it was. Some people recognised him on his way out, surprised to see him out and about, not heading to Jules’ or Madame M’s or even Sam’s for a spell. Because of his prior engagement, he kept conversation short but pleasant. Leaving some of the better exchanges left him feeling as if he was walking on sunshine. He hoped that this uplifted energy would spill over once he saw Tifa.</p><p>The busy streets fell away as he took a back path to Sector Seven. His memory of the path was foggy as first, but each step brought more clarity. Here, the shadows fell long and stark, cutting harsh geometric patterns on the graveled path. The silence was almost deafening in its own right, especially to one so used to a life of noise as Andrea. There was an oppressive atmosphere that threatened to crush Andrea’s shining mood, but he was both too content and too focused to cave to this darkness. He regarded this atmosphere with an almost fatalistic adoration. If he could touch the shadows, give some of his light to it, and lift its harrowing nature, he would. But alas.</p><p>But alas…</p><p>Sound began to creep in from a distance but soon grew in fervor as he approached a fenced off area. “Let’s see here,” Andrea muttered to himself as he examined the chain-link fence. He reached out to shake the fence out of its post. He grunted as he pulled it open. Carefully, he crept past and paused on the other side long enough to make sure his shirt wasn’t torn. He flicked off the rust and dust before letting the fence rattle back into place. When he approached the noise, he realised people were huddled around a radio and yelling excitedly about a game they were listening to. Andrea thought to pause and listen, but he had never kept up with major events happening above the plate. Even still, he enjoyed their joy and passed by unnoticed.</p><p>“So, this is Sector Seven,” he muttered as he made his through towards his destination. Where Wall Market felt like it was purely for business, only giving the illusion that people could find meaningful rest if they were willing to look, Sector Seven had <em>homes</em>. Most were rickety and put together from steel remnants of what came before, but there were still a significant amount of brick faced buildings still in notable shape. Aside from the group so focused on their game, Andrea saw young adults chatting as they walked; he heard the excited scream of children as they chased each other and played. (One of those children seemed to be holding a short pipe though. Hopefully, someone would take care of that…)</p><p>     He cocked his brow as he watched the young ones disappear around a corner, shrieking as they went, and then he chuckled. “So alike, so busy, but still so different.”</p><p>Walking forward, Andrea couldn’t help but look around at this unfamiliar place. He saw civilians openly carrying guns and did his best not to stare too obviously. He did, however, glance over his shoulder at them before looking around with new focus. Were things truly so dangerous here that weapons were so necessary?</p><p>He eventually spied four Shinra grunts standing near a gated off area. One was holding some sort of scanner and another a clipboard. Even with their faces mostly covered, Andrea could read their body language pretty well. Something was… perhaps not <em>wrong</em> but unexpected. Whatever it was, it left the group completely confused. One of them kept gesturing towards the scanner and setting his hand on his hip, his fingers curled in such a way as if grabbing a radio. Andrea hummed and put a pin in it for now. If it crossed his mind later, he could bring it up with Tifa later.</p><p>It wasn’t long before the rest of the residential area opened up to him. He looked upon the ramshackle domiciles, the patchwork repairs, and the cluttered streets and felt, for a moment, that <em>this</em> was home. He was so suddenly moved that he felt his figurative sunlight hidden behind clouds of nostalgia. He hugged himself almost protectively and lifted his chin high, trying to keep himself above this swell of emotion. He took in a deep breath, slowly closing his eyes as he did, and then let it out at the same pace. In once more and out again until the tension left his body… The nostalgia eventually drained out of him but not completely. There was still enough of it there to make him feel some type of way, but he shoved it down and back, trying let it go for now.</p><p>He pressed on. Asking around, he was able to make his way through the sector. It wasn’t long before he set eyes upon his destination, Seventh Heaven, and marveled at the sight of it. He stepped closer, drifting almost, and let out a laugh of disbelief.</p><p>     “It seems Cloud isn’t the only one who has a habit of being modest,” he muttered.</p><p>He was slow to reach his hand out for the railing, but once he did, he began climbing the set of stairs up towards the entrance. Before he reached the top, the door opened before him. A tall, dark, absolute Adonis of a man stepped out of the bar. Ah! Andrea had seen him only once in passing, and even then, he heard the odd comment about this handsome stranger from Madame M. A small girl giggled at the man’s side, smiling up at him as though he had given her every star in the sky. She was adorable, with her pink dress and neatly brushed hair, but this <em>man. Well</em>, he was…</p><p>…turning his head to look directly at Andrea.</p><p>     “Sorry, man,” he said. His voice struck so deep it vibrated in Andrea’s chest, even with them standing so far apart. “Bar’s not open yet.”</p><p>     “Oh.” The word left Andrea in a breath, one he barely had to give. He stepped closer. “I’m here to see Tifa.”</p><p>     Speaking of — “Is that Andi?” called Tifa from inside. The man took a half step back to regard her. The small girl with her doe-like eyes had her attention on Andrea. “Let him in!”</p><p>The man hummed, and Andrea felt it once more. He gave him a nod before reaching up to pluck the shades from where they hung on his shirt. He flicked out it out, set it on his face, and then smiled down at the little ball of sunshine at his side. From the soft way he looked at her, she was clearly his daughter.</p><p>     “Ready to go, sweetheart?”</p><p>     “Mhm!” she hummed enthusiastically with a deep bob of her head.</p><p>     “Let’s step out of the nice man’s way, so he can say hello to Tifa.”</p><p>     “Okay!”</p><p>     Andrea watched as the little one ran to the other side, and he took that as his cue to finish his ascension. He looked up at the man with both polite gratitude and subdued interest. “Thank you…?” He let his voice trail, prompting this man for a name.</p><p>     After a beat, the answer came: “Barret.”</p><p>     Barret. Yes, now that name rang a bell. “Barret,” he repeated. “You two have a wonderful day.”</p><p>     “And you as well.” Courtesy was enough to edge out the hostility in his posture and voice, though it still lingered. He seemed like the protective sort, and in a world like theirs, Andrea took no offense to it. Barret looked away and reached down his hand to his child once more. “Let’s go, sweetie.”</p><p>     Andrea crept into the building, and the light shrank as the door closed behind him. Behind the bar counter, Tifa smiled at him. “I hope you don’t mind while I set up for the day.”</p><p>     “No worries at all. You strike me as a capable multitasker.”</p><p>She laughed before turning her back to him and reaching out for a glass under the counter. Andrea looked around at her establishment. Finding it to be more modest than what he was used to in Wall Market, but perhaps that was part of the draw. Not everyone survived off glitz and glam. He settled into one of the bar chairs but continued his visual exploration in the silence, hardly aware that Tifa was fixing him a drink until it was finished.</p><p>     “Here you go, our house special.”</p><p>     He blinked at the drink before facing her fully. “You didn’t have to.”</p><p>     “Don’t worry about it~” She turned to grab a tall glass from the counter behind her and took up a dish cloth as well. “So, what can I do you for?” she asked as she polished the glass.</p><p>     “Ah. I’m so glad you asked.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I originally planned to update this as much as I could throughout the weekend, and. Well. Persona 5 entered the picture, so things might not be as straight forward, haha.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Twisting Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy 24th to Final Fantasy 7! I can't believe it's been so long, and I've been there for almost all of it. Holy shit! Damn near the beginning — but true to my nature, I was a few years late to catch it <i>right</i> in its prime. Second to 8, this really helped shape some important years of my life. I'm glad to still be in love with this particular installment all these years later. Here's to 24 more, y'all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As expected, the drink and the company were simply divine. Andrea did his best to describe Claude’s vision, first prefacing what was vague detail and what was pure conjecture. He felt confident guessing where Claude might take certain aspects based on his own tastes and past choices. However, he was also pleased by the idea that this little venture could surpass even his own expectations. Tifa was a phenomenal listener, knowing when to chime in with her own suggestions and questions. Though she was largely an outsider to the field of entertainment, she knew what customers would like to see based on her experience in the service industry. Andrea kept note of the points that would need the most consideration.</p><p>     “And so, here’s where I’m hoping <em>you</em> could fit into all of this.”</p><p>     Tifa spun and leaned forward, dropping her elbows to the counter. She curled her fists on either side of her face, her brilliant red eyes shining with interest. “Here it comes,” she teased.</p><p>     Andrea returned her smile with one of his own. He tapped the corner of his lips. “How would you like to be our house guest? We’re looking for someone with experience to man the bar, and I can’t think of anyone more suited for the position than yourself. Any of your customers who might be interested in coming are more than welcome, of course. We wouldn’t want to cut off your own supply of income.”</p><p>     “Really?” Tifa tilted her head before looking around. “I’ve heard how busy your inn can be. Better than what I can pull in on an average night.” She sat up slowly, her expression thoughtful. Andrea would have quieted her doubts if there were any, but he knew the tone of a business minded individual mulling over the pros and cons. He left her to it, instead taking a sip of his own drink.</p><p>     Before long, she asked, “And how long would it be for?”</p><p>     “Mn. I’m not entirely sure, but if it’s truly pressing, it wouldn’t have to be for more than a night.”</p><p>     “Would I have to bring my own supply?” She crossed her arms under her chest.</p><p>     “How about we trade? If you can bring your clientele, we’ll supply everything you need.” Andrea made a circle with his index finger in the air. “Plus, I’m sure you know a name or two in food who’s looking to widen their client base as well.”</p><p>     Tifa hummed and curled a finger against her chin. She turned away before quietly commenting, “I know a couple of people who’re mature enough to do something like this. Might have to ask around to see what they’re up to these days, but if not, I know Aerith can help throw in a few names.”</p><p>     “Aah, lovely lady Aerith. How is she?”</p><p>     “As lively as ever.” Tifa lowered her arms, her smile turning fond. <em>Ah~</em> “She was here only a day ago, actually, to say hello.”</p><p>     “Does she live nearby?”</p><p>     “Mm-mm, she’s in Sector 5.”</p><p>     “My, my. She gets around, doesn’t she?”</p><p>     Tifa laughed quietly before waving a hand in the air. “You have no idea.” She lowered herself down to check something under the counter.</p><p>     Andrea finished off his drink before sliding it forward with his fingertips. “So, how does it sound? If you need compensation, I can always—”</p><p>     “No!” Tifa shot up like a pop-up weasel. She placed her hands on her hips. <em>A power stance that was truly powerful with the right attitude and stature…</em> “Don’t even think about it. After all you did to help us with the Don?” She shook her head emphatically, her ponytail and earrings swinging. “Don’t even think about it. Besides, I think this’ll be beneficial enough for us both in the end.”</p><p>     Andrea laughed before holding his hands up in surrender. “You’re right. Absolutely right, dearest. How could I possibly suggest such a thing?”</p><p>     “How could you indeed.”</p><p>     Another laugh, just as warm as before. “Now, how’s everything been with you? I didn’t come by for my own gain, after all.”</p><p>     Tifa’s stance relaxed. “I can’t tell if it’s just my imagination or not, but things seem to be going better. Even though I didn’t deal with him before all of this myself, I knew a lot of people who did. They used to go to Wall Market to gamble, to watch the Colosseum, or just — you know, have fun. But with Don Corneo having the entire sector under his thumb, it was really easy for them to get conned by people working for him or banned from their favourite hangouts. It’s hard enough to let go and just forget things for a while in the Slums, so when your only source of freedom gets cut off…”</p><p>     Andrea sighed in understanding, shaking his head. “That man found joy in getting in other people’s way, even if he wasn’t directly doing it.”</p><p>     “Yeah, I got that impression from him.” Together, they had a moment of contemptuous silence. Afterward, Tifa let out a sigh of relief. “Well, it’s like they used to say back home: good riddance to bad rubbish.”</p><p>     Andrea smiled. “Oh, how quaint. Do you mind if I steal that?”</p><p>     “Hehe, sure thing~” Tifa walked down the length of the bar over to another side where there was a makeshift kitchen. “People are coming in with higher spirits these days. It’s been busy for the past little while, but I can’t complain. I have Barret and the others around to help if I need it.”</p><p>     “Ooh, more friends of yours? I’d be honoured to meet the rest of them one day.”</p><p>Tifa paused just for a moment, a thought seemingly crossing her mind. After a beat, she ducked her head and let out a breathy laugh. She grabbed two fresh dishtowels, flinging one over her shoulder before wiping the counter with the other. Andrea’s brows shot up; curiosity gnawed at him, but he didn’t press to ask.</p><p>     “I’m sure they’d love to meet you too.”</p><p>     Ah, but speaking of Barret, he decided to seize this moment to steer the conversation a different way. “Say. Can I ask you something?”</p><p>     Tifa tilted her head towards him. “What is it?”</p><p>     “Who <em>was</em> that precious little thing with your friend earlier. ‘Barret,’ was it?”</p><p>     “Oh! That’s Marlene. Cute as a button, isn’t she?”</p><p>     “Absolutely and more than.”</p><p>     Tifa’s laugh was like a bell. She stood upright and walked close. With deft motions, she folded the towel in her hand into a neat square before stashing it under the counter. She did the same with the other. All the while, she said, “She’s Barret’s pride and joy. Whenever he’s home, she’s always glued to his side.”</p><p>     “Hm! I can imagine. You can tell her loves her more than anything just by the way he talks to her.”</p><p>     “And he’s just as protective too. She means the world to him. Maybe even more.” She placed her hands on the counter. “But don’t let that cute expression fool you. She can be just as fussy as him if you push the right buttons.”</p><p>     “Well, I’ve heard even small firecrackers can be just as dangerous. I’ll be sure to be on my best behaviour with the little angel.”</p><p>     “I’m sure you’ll manage.”</p><p>They smiled at each other. Andrea circled his finger around the glass, his eyes drifting around the bar. Even with his air of nonchalance, Tifa was watching him carefully. Seems he wasn’t the only one who could read body language. Ah well. No sense in beating around the bush.</p><p>     “And how is our busy little Cloud?”</p><p>     “You said it yourself: busy.” The fondness had a different air now. There was a familiarity borne over years in her voice. Softness with its own measure of wistful longing, perhaps. Concern edged with a touch of pride. She pulled away from the counter to search for something. “He’s on an assignment now for someone in this sector. He’s been helping the Neighbourhood Watch too when he has time. A lot of people have come to rely on The Merc of the Slums.”</p><p>     Andrea’s brows went up. “Is that what they call him?”</p><p>     “A few people that I’ve heard. Him and The Angel of the Slums are both the talk of Sector 5, you know. Word got out that he might have done a favour or two for her. There’s an above plate reporter still trying to get some info out of him.”</p><p>     Andrea huffed before leaning forward. He set his chin on the heel of his palm, curving his fingers over his full lips. “That’s about as likely as winning the Relocation Lotto.”</p><p>     “You’d think he’d learn, but.” Tifa frowned and turned to face him, her eyes scanning behind him. “Some people are just stubborn that way.”</p><p>     “Ha! Don’t I know it.”</p><p>Tifa hummed, tapping her finger on her hip before looking once more under the counter, this time on the other side. After almost a minute, she let out a frustrated sigh before taking Andrea’s glass to go clean it. Her eyes scanned the ground as she walked and then the kitchen space as she cleaned. She hooked the glass to dry before heading back to Andrea. She stood where she was, glaring a pensive hold into the floor before spinning around to check the lower cabinet behind her. Andrea watched her with silent interest as she bobbed around on a seemingly futile search.</p><p>     “Anything I can do to help…?”</p><p>     “No, it’s just. <em>Ah!</em>” She threw up her hands before setting one on her forehead. The other went to the cabinet. “I left it at home, of course. I meant to bring it with me this morning.”</p><p>     He chuckled. “Been there myself.” With a sigh, he drew his palms to the edge of the bar, ready to stand up. “If you have to head out though, I can leave you to your work.”</p><p>     “Oh, it’s no problem.” She walked to the end of the bar and pulled open the small door that barred off her work area. “You can come with. I’m having fun chatting with you.”</p><p>     “Well, aren’t you sweet?” Andrea turned in his seat before standing. “Alright then. Lead the way~”</p><p>When they were outside, Andrea looked around, keeping what Tifa said in mind. He wasn’t a Sector 7 native himself, but he could feel that there was levity in the air. People hung around in conversational groups, their postures open and expressions lively. A young girl walked by with a white cat in her arms that was almost half her size. Tifa greeted her as they passed.</p><p>     “Hi, Betty.”</p><p>     “Hello, Ms. Tifa.” The little one, Betty, turned to face her. “Is Marlene home?”</p><p>     “Mm-mm. Her and her Papa just left not too long ago. But I’ll tell her you stopped by.”</p><p>     “Thank you.” Then Betty looked up at Andrea, who waved his fingers at her. “You’re pretty.”</p><p>     “Oh!” Andrea touched his hand to his chest. “Thank you, Miss Betty.”</p><p>     She bowed with the cat, who merely flicked its prettily brushed tail, before looking to Tifa once again. “I’ll see you around.”</p><p>     “Be safe getting home.”</p><p>With that, they went their own way. Andrea couldn’t help but smile when he heard the little girl humming to herself as she walked. He refocused when Tifa began to talk about the area. Someone had started a new business; a floor had collapsed at another; repairs were being done all around. Idle little chatter that Andrea gladly indulged in. He paused at a nearby music booth to buy himself a disc. Tifa brought up one that had her favourite song on it, and so he bought that one too.</p><p>The trip to her apartment was short, she pointed it out as they neared it, but they ended up walking past to another shop nearby. Having the gil to spare, Andrea bought her a nice hair comb, a bottling kit, and a small stuffed animal for Marlene. The stuffed animal was in a basket of others of its kind, all made from mismatch fabric that was just charming enough to be lovable.</p><p>     Tifa turned over the comb in her hands. It was a modest piece, and perhaps that’s why it stood out to Andrea. It was beautiful in its simplicity. “You didn’t have to, Andi. Really.”</p><p>     Andrea shrugged a shoulder. “It’s not often I give gifts. My Bees are all spoiled enough, and Jules is hard to shop for.” He held out the stitched orb of a cockatrice in his hand. “Plus, I want to stay on the little one’s good side.”</p><p>     Tifa laughed and poked the stuffed creature in its rounded stomach. “I think this is a good first step. Alright. My apartment’s back this way.”</p><p>They headed back the way they came. An older woman with a big bushy ponytail was standing outside, leaning forward against the railing. She kept a hawk-like view out on her surroundings, but her expression softened when she noticed Tifa. <em>And Andrea</em>. Her thin lips curled up in a mischievous smile.</p><p>     “And who’s this? Don’t tell me you went and got yourself a new beau?”</p><p>     “It’s not like that, and he’s— Wait, ‘new?’”</p><p>Tifa started to counter that second point but instead let out a sharp sigh. She narrowed her eyes at Marle, the expression lacking any heat. Andrea had seen Cloud do much of the same. He knew that they knew each other, but now he wondered how long they had been so close. Tifa looked to Andrea, motioning a hand to the woman.</p><p>     “This is Marle, my landlady. And this—” She spoke to Marle now, shaking her head. “—is just a friend of mine.”</p><p>Oh. He really shouldn’t add to the fire. He knew he shouldn’t, but the opportunity was just too good to pass up.</p><p>     “‘Just a friend?’ Tifa, honey, but we’ve been through <em>so~ much~</em>” Andrea toyed with his open collar, making sure his voice had that extra purr in it.</p><p>Tifa gawked at him. In front of them, the older woman laughed cheerfully. She slapped a hand against the railing. Tifa sucked her teeth before turning sharply away. There was a bit of that Cloud in her.</p><p>     “You two are going to get along just fine. I’ll be right back.” She started towards the stairs before stopping. She looked back to them. “Or maybe that’s a bad idea.”</p><p>     “Now, now. You go on,” Marle said, waving her hand in an upward arch to shoo Tifa away. “I’ll be nice to your friend here. Make sure he doesn’t go anywhere.”</p><p>     “Hmm. That’s what I’m worried about.” But soon upon realising that she had better priorities, she said to Andrea, “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>     “I’ll be here,” he affirmed.</p><p>     When she headed up the stairs, Marle said, “Poor thing. I really shouldn’t tease her like that, but I like keeping her on her toes.”</p><p>     Andrea chuckled. He felt much of the same. In the short time, he had spent with Cloud, he found that he had been taken by a similar compulsion. Though the merc was alert as already as he’d ever need to be in this life or the next. “Sometimes it can’t be helped. I’m sure she’ll forgive us for having a bit of fun.”</p><p>     Marle laughed, brief and raspy but good-natured all the same. Her attention was soon grabbed by what he had in his hand. “And what’s that you have there?”</p><p>     “Hm? Oh, just a gift for a little beauty I met today. Marlene, I believe Tifa said her name was.”</p><p>     “Ooh, little Marlene,” Marle cooed. “Her father’s precious girl.” She stretched out a hand. “Would you mind if I take a look?”</p><p>With sharp eyes such as hers, Andrea would be sure that she’d notice if it was a subpar gift. Something about this woman — maybe her voice, maybe the way she carried herself — told him that she wouldn’t hold back if this wouldn’t meet Marlene’s standards. She turned the stuffed animal over in her hand, letting its detailed features catch the light. Without realising it, his shoulders broadened and posture straightened as he awaited her judgement.</p><p>     “It’s cute. You must have gotten this from Krishna around the corner.”</p><p>     “I did, yes.” Andrea relaxed as he took the little cockatrice back. He gave it a bounce in his hand before tucking it back into the crook of his arm.</p><p>     “Always fine work. I’d recognise it anywhere. But speaking of recognise…” She looked him up and down. Her fine brows, already so intense, pinched together that much more. She hummed as she racked her memory. “Never seen you around before. I’d remember a face like yours. You from around here, darling?”</p><p>     “No, ma’am. I’m just here on a visit. I’m from Sector 6, actually.”</p><p>     “Wall Market, eh? That how you know, Tifa?”</p><p>     Oh, how to say… Andrea shifted his weight. A hand went to the back of his head, his fingers daintily fanned as he traced his middle finger against his nape. “We had a mutual problem we helped work each other through. That besides, she visits my brother’s gym quite often.”</p><p>     “The gym, you say? That’s my girl.” Marle tapped her finger against the railing. “She knows how to take care of herself, you know.”</p><p>     “Oh, I’ve never had any doubt.”</p><p>     “Wall Market’s been the name in the vines lately. Heard people all in a buzz about it. Something happen there recently?”</p><p>     “Our local bed bug, Don Corneo, has been dealt with is all. He’s left quite the shoes to fill.”</p><p>     “Aah, guess I’ll just have to keep alert then. We have our own troublemakers around here, and I’m sure they’re just <em>drooling</em> for a chance to make fools of themselves.”</p><p>     Andrea snorted. “The things people will do for power.”</p><p>     “You’re telling me!” She waved off the topic, saying, “I haven’t been to Wall Market in a little while. I usually head over there with the girls for a good night of cards when things slow down.” She looked around as she spoke and moved a hand to her lower back. “Nowhere else like it that I’ve been. I used to bleed the high rollers dry in my heyday.”</p><p>     Andrea smiled smugly, cocking his head as he did. “Oh, honey. Don’t be so modest. If we let you roam free, I’m sure you wouldn’t miss a beat.”</p><p>     Marle laughed again. “Yeah! I’m just holding back.” She shook her head, shoulders bouncing in delight. With that, she focused on Andrea. “What did you say your name was? I don’t believe I caught it.”</p><p>     “Ah, my name is—”</p><p>     “Got it!” Tifa hurried down the stairs with a sizeable box in her hands. She had to tilt it out of the way to make sure she didn’t miss any steps. When close, she looked to Andrea. “Ready to go?”</p><p>     “Are you sure you don’t need help with that?”</p><p>     “It’s okay. Just make sure I don’t run into anything.”</p><p>     “Oh, alright.” He raised his brow and lifted his head quietly.</p><p>     “We’ll be seeing you, Marle!”</p><p>     “You take care, Tifa. Don’t work too hard.”</p><p>     Andrea huffed through his nose before placing a hand on Tifa’s shoulder. He took a step closer to Marle. “Friends, by the way, call me Andi.”</p><p>     “Well, ‘Andi’, it was <em>very</em> nice to meet you. Don’t be a stranger.”</p><p>     “I won’t.” With that, he looked to Tifa. “Let’s stick closer. I wouldn’t want anything to happen along the way.”</p><p>He guided her back to Seventh Heaven. Thankfully, most of the residents here knew her and were kind enough to step out of the way as they passed by. He held open the front door for her, and she passed through with a huffed expression of gratitude. She carried the box to the bar before setting it down. Whatever was inside sounded heavy.</p><p>     “I still need to make some preparations before tonight.” She placed her hand atop the parcel and turned to face him. “Is it okay if I call you in the morning with my decision?”</p><p>     “Of course, darling. I’ll even give you my direct line, so you can contact me without problems.”</p><p>Tifa nodded and went to retrieve a pen and a piece of paper. Andrea recited off his number for her and gave her general times when he made himself available. He also gave her the Inn’s number as well.</p><p>     “If worse comes to worst, you can always leave a message with Leshea. He’ll make sure it gets to me.”</p><p>     “Noted. Thanks for stopping by, Andi.”</p><p>     “Of course, and feel free to do the same. My doors are always open to you.”</p><p>They hugged. Andrea made sure to squeeze her before pulling away, earning himself a lovely little laugh as they withdrew. She placed her hands on his forearms and smiled kindly up at him. When they parted, Andrea was filled with light once more. He reached out for one of the front doors and pushed it open.</p><p>Once again, his sunlight was blocked but only by a Cloud he wasn’t quite as familiar with. A smile came unbidden to his face as blue-green eyes stared up at him in surprise.</p><p>     “... Andrea?”</p><p>     “Hello there, stranger. Long time no see.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Measures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cloud looked past Andrea to the front entrance of the bar. Andrea followed his line of sight before stretching his arm, pushing the door open more, and propping it open with his fingertips.</p>
<p>     “After you.”</p>
<p>Those gorgeous eyes refocused on him a second before Cloud ascended the stairs silently. His right hand was weighed down by something — ah, a box wrapped in twine, which Cloud had hooked his fingers in to carry. He came up to the front door and waited. Andrea’s arm was blocking his entrance. Even still, he didn’t say anything. He stared down at Andrea’s arm before blinking up towards the other man, watching him through his lashes. Andrea smiled kindly before stepping properly out of the way. Cloud raised up his free arm, stopping the door from closing fully with his elbow.</p>
<p>     “It’s good to see you, Cloud. It always is.” Andrea started to walk away, content with that, when Cloud called after him,</p>
<p>     “You heading back?”</p>
<p>     “Mhm. Just taking in the sights.”</p>
<p>Cloud, already standing still, seemed to freeze the air around him as he thought. It was as if the entire world was holding its breath. When he looked forward, his presence sighed and pushed everything into motion once more.</p>
<p>     “If you’re not in a rush, wait here. I’ll give you a ride.”</p>
<p>     “Oh?” Andrea turned to see what exactly this “ride” would be.</p>
<p>He wasn’t entirely sure what he was expecting. Maybe a cart of some sort, perhaps even a chocobo, but when he saw the beaten up, dirt-caked motorcycle, his interest was immediately piqued. He descended the stairs slowly, taking in more of the vehicle as its shape came into view. He tapped a finger thoughtfully against the railing and paused at the bottom. He had never been on one of these before, and even still, it was rare to even see one of these below the plate. The spacing was less than ideal for most transportation, and save a select few for occupational reasons, many people here didn’t really have a need to obtain a license in the first place. To think Cloud could move around on one of these…</p>
<p>Andrea huffed at himself, laughing at his own wonder. <em>‘Is it that much of a surprise?’</em> he thought as he stepped closer. He reached out to run his hand over the raised seat in the back. Both seats were sun-beaten, their faux-leather even ripping in some spots. Before he could stop himself, Andrea plucked at a curl of loose threading. His eyes trailed away from the seat to the motorcycle’s dashboard. Gaia, he wouldn’t even know where to begin with something like this. He trapped the thread between his thumb and middle finger and distractedly tapped at it with his index.</p>
<p>He could guess where the keys went and even what gauge told the speed. Ah, that one measured gas! But after that, he was lost… His lips curled up in a sheepish smile. Utterly and hopelessly lost. His eyes moved from one detail to another, making small guesses at best and ludicrous ones at worst to keep himself entertained. It was no surprise when Cloud managed to sneak up on him once again.</p>
<p>     “You ready?”</p>
<p>     “Mm.” Andrea relaxed the hand toying with the thread before stepping closer to the handlebars. He reached out to ghost a hand over one. He heard Cloud take a step, soft and short, but the blond didn’t stop him, seeing that he wouldn’t follow through. “Where did you learn to drive one of these…?”</p>
<p>He turned his head to Cloud, his earrings catching in the sunlight. Fragments of colour danced across his shoulder. Cloud’s expression… There was conflict there. His eyes darted away from Andrea as he looked off to the side. He sighed long through his nose; his shoulders rolled back, tense.</p>
<p>     “Before I became a merc,” he said after a stretch of silence, “I had a job that taught me different things.” The way he said “job” was flat; his entire delivery was empty, clinical. A rehashing of a tale he didn’t quite like.</p>
<p>     Mn. Andrea stepped away from the vehicle. “Well, I’m glad for it.” He loosely crossed his arms in front of himself and took in their surroundings. That aside, how were they going to work this out…? There were a lot of people around, and many nooks and crannies about where anyone or anything could jump out to cut them off. When he was walking, though, he didn’t see many alleys big enough for a bike. But well. Cloud already made his way here on it, so… “Do you know how to get back to the Inn from here?”</p>
<p>     With that, whatever tension there was left Cloud with a lazy flick of his hand. His posture straightened. “Wall Market’s pretty easy. Shouldn’t be too difficult.”</p>
<p>     “How confident~” Andrea teased. “But I’m hoping for a more personal drop-off. There’s actually a back entrance we can take. When we have supplies dropped off, our handler usually goes through there. Do you have a map?”</p>
<p>Cloud nodded and pulled one for the area out of his storage compartment. It was hidden by a rectangular grey casing to the right side of the front seat. Hm! Andrea had completely overlooked it before. Now satisfied with that nugget of knowledge, he saddled up beside Cloud to show him where the back entrance was. Cloud nodded quietly, tracing his thumb alongside Andrea’s index finger as they planned the way. He offered his own travel advice, filling in the gaps of Andrea’s knowledge with his own experience. Andrea couldn’t help but smile just a bit as he watched Cloud when he talked. Afterward, the mercenary folded the map and stored it away once again.</p>
<p>     “Hop on,” he said before kicking a leg over the vehicle. He gestured to the footholds in front of the back wheel. “Set your feet there when you sit. It’ll keep you steady.”</p>
<p>     “Right, so…” Andrea reached out to place a hand on Cloud’s shoulder before straddling the motorcycle. Once on, his free hand settled on Cloud’s other shoulder, and he righted his feet in their proper place. The angle forced him to lean forward a bit, and his chest touched against Cloud’s back. “Like this?”</p>
<p>     Cloud looked back to him quickly, checking both sides before deciding, “Yeah.”</p>
<p>He pulled the keys out of his pocket. Andrea was surprised to see the fob so weighed down with a multitude of keys. One was long, thin, and archaic looking. Another was split right down the middle with square notches. There was one that was an odd, oily green that really grabbed Andrea’s attention. There had to be a dozen, but Cloud knew which one was right for the motorcycle. Key in the ignition, the engine roared to life. Andrea gasped, feeling the sudden vibration between his legs. The power caught him off guard, certainly, but also… the sensation. He reached up a hand to dust each cheek with his middle finger, sweeping away and willing down his own flush. The noise from the engine wasn’t smooth at all. It coughed and puttered like a cantankerous old smoker. Cloud rocked the bike forward off the kickstand before drawing up his right foot. He curved the bike around, tapping the horn to urge others out of the way as he went.</p>
<p>Andrea wasn’t sure what to do with himself. At first, he kept his hands on Cloud’s shoulders, grip a bit tighter than he would have liked, but when they took another turn, arching past where a giant counter against a wall was, he lowered his hands to Cloud’s hips. Cloud jerked his head back at the sudden touch, but feeling Andrea’s fists balled up in his clothes, he focused forward once again.</p>
<p>The ride was… thrilling in a multitude of ways. Andrea’s uncertainty about their path melted away as they went. Seeing the world pass by so quickly, feeling the aggressive purr of the engine, admiring how Cloud was directing them with confidence… It was all so surreal. This was an experience unlike any other, and one some small part of him hoped would be a repeat. And if he was lucky, this would absolutely come back as a dream later. He wouldn’t mind reliving this moment over and over again.</p>
<p>They exited out of Sector Seven through a narrow passage that had been generously designated a service road. Andrea squeezed his thighs against the motorcycle as if hoping to make himself smaller. Cloud leaned forward as well, perhaps feeling the same way. They stopped at an arrow shaped intersection as punk teens and slowly walking adults crawled their way toward their destinations. When the adults stopped one of the kids to shit talk, Cloud laid down on the horn, startling them all.</p>
<p>     “Move it!” he called out.</p>
<p>     Someone flipped off Cloud before yelling something back that got eaten by the engine. Andrea rolled his eyes and muttered, “Idiots,” under his breath. If he wasn’t mistaken… he thought he felt Cloud laugh.</p>
<p>Maybe he really was dreaming.</p>
<p>The rest of the ride wasn’t very eventful, but Andrea cherished each moment all the same. The sunlight poured over his skin, and he drank it all in. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, a satisfied smile planting itself on his face. It was a collection of small moments like this that made life worth living, that helped him carry on and push forward in the hard times. When they arrived at the Inn, the cool shadows greeted them both.</p>
<p>Andrea waited for Cloud to shut off the engine and tilt the bike before pulling himself off. Oh… His thighs were shaking, and he was feeling unexpectedly warm between his thighs. He steadied himself awkwardly. Cloud caught the action but misread the meaning entirely.</p>
<p>     “Yeah, the first ride is always the roughest.”</p>
<p>     Yes… <em>Rough</em>. Andrea curled his fingers in his pants, pulling at the fabric on his thighs to pull his clothes down a bit. He cleared his throat before smoothing his palms there. “Are you busy?”</p>
<p>     Cloud turned his attention to the dashboard, his eyes finding something. After a couple of seconds, he replied, “I have time to kill.”</p>
<p>     “In that case, why don’t we head upstairs?” He pointed a thumb behind him.</p>
<p>There were two doors: one on the ground floor and one, further up and to the right, on the floor above. Connecting them was a less than reliable set of stairs leading to a narrow walkway. Cloud’s eyes followed the stairs, examining them from where he set. Andrea saw the twitch of Cloud’s lips, but no protest came. Instead, Cloud removed the key and withdrew himself from the motorcycle. He followed Andrea’s lead towards the stairs, which creaked and groaned ominously as the dancer began to scale them. Not hearing a second set of footsteps, Andrea stopped mid-ascension and looked back. He saw the blond standing at the bottom, scowling up at him. The stairs didn’t instill a single measure of confidence within him.</p>
<p>     “Oh, they do that,” Andrea said flippantly.</p>
<p>     “Not helping,” came the sharp reply.</p>
<p>     Andrea laughed it off before shrugging. “It’ll hold. Many things are old around here, but they still earn their keep.” He began heading upward again. This time, he heard Cloud’s footsteps behind him. When he did, he was unable to keep the sway out of his hips as he went. “Look at me, after all.”</p>
<p>     His playful remark caused Cloud to scoff. “Doubt you’re that old,” he muttered. When Andrea got to the landing, he added, “We gonna wake anybody up with this?”</p>
<p>     Andrea regarded the nearby buildings. He was met with either smooth buildings or patched up windows. He made a vague gesture with a roll of his hand. “No one that I know of. That besides, the others should be inside working on this or that. I doubt they’ll hear us from where they are. Or, if they do, they won’t hear us very well.”</p>
<p>Andrea hovered his hand over the top railing. The metal was flaking in some areas and dangerously sharp in others. He gave Cloud a friendly warning as he made his way to the door at the end of the catwalk. The fingers of his left hand ghosted over where the metal of his door frame was warped. His right hand held the knob in a loose grip. “Ah, there.” He slammed his palm against the door. At the same time, he gripped the knob tightly and turned, pulling upward as he shoved the door opened. He let out a sigh of relief as it opened out into his room.</p>
<p>     “Home sweet home.” Andrea spun around to watch Cloud enter, holding the door open as he waited.</p>
<p>Cloud looked at the doorway skeptically. He touched a hand against the jamb. He smoothed his palm along it and rubbed his thumb against a worn part of the metal. Andrea could practically feel him thinking.</p>
<p>     “S’a bit dangerous to have something like that, y’know.”</p>
<p>     “Ooh, Cloud,” Andrea crooned. “Are you worried about little old me?”</p>
<p>     That seemed to do the trick. Cloud tapped his finger once before extracting himself from the doorway. “Never said that,” as he marched in. “If anything happens, you just want to have a quick and easy escape.” He stopped and turned slightly, jutting his chin back the way he came. “That’s just cutting down your chances.”</p>
<p>     “I see. Duly noted~”</p>
<p>Andrea closed the door behind him. Before he could close it himself, Cloud stepped closer, placed his hand against the door, and shoved. The action seemed effortless, but the metal didn’t give its usual protest as the door was soundly shut under the pressure. Andrea’s right brow hitched up at the tail. Strong one, wasn’t he…?</p>
<p>Yeah, that was going to be a really nice dream for Andrea to have later.</p>
<p>     He motioned towards the room at large as he led Cloud over to where they could sit. “Here’s my humble studio,” he said, feeling some measure of pride when Cloud seriously took his time to examine his surroundings. Maybe it was just the habit of a mercenary, but the attention was nice.</p>
<p>There was an old couch across from the vanity. Andrea took one end, Cloud the other. Usually, Andrea would have let the silence linger, allowing his guest to open up the floor themselves with whatever questions they had or whatever stories they wanted to tell, but he had gathered in their brief time together that Cloud wasn’t a very strong conversationalist. He set one ankle on his knee and sank into the couch. His arm stretched out over the back.</p>
<p>     “Where’s your sword?”</p>
<p>     “Left it on the bike,” Cloud replied easily. “It’s secured in, and even if someone tried to take it, they couldn’t go anywhere.”</p>
<p><em>     Couldn’t</em>, not <em>wouldn’t</em>… Andrea tapped his finger against the back of his couch. He had caught a glimpse of Cloud’s weapon the night he, Tifa, and their friend Barret were rushing towards their next destination. They had been hot on the heels of Don Corneo when Cloud stopped to share his brief concern. “Be that as it may, it’s just nice to see you without it is all.”</p>
<p>     Cloud crossed his arms self-consciously. His posture sank a bit, his legs spreading as he adjusted himself. “I guess.”</p>
<p>     Ah, ah. None of that. Andrea gestured to him with a free hand. “And what of yourself? How is the fabled Merc of the Slums doing these days?”</p>
<p>     Cloud looked at him in surprise, and oh, it was all too endearing. He let out a frustrated sigh before shaking his head. “Should have known that would get around.”</p>
<p>     Andrea laughed. “Well, I didn’t quite hear it myself.”</p>
<p>     “So, Tifa told you.”</p>
<p>It was, unmistakably, an accusation, but there was no heat to it. It was stated as fact, but there was something else there. It was truly hard to discern. Cloud’s entire delivery was made of contradictions. His frown wasn’t irritable, but his gaze seemed wary. There was a touch of exasperation when he spoke, but the shock of the news made him relax to some minute degree. To Andrea, it was clear to see that there was something written across this man’s pages, but it was all in a language he hadn’t familiarised himself with yet. Protecting himself, Cloud quickly stared down at his knee.</p>
<p>     “Whatever,” he pushed the conversation along. “I’m doing fine. Just running jobs, getting paid. Typical merc work.”</p>
<p>     “You like to keep yourself busy. I can understand that. Respect it.” Andrea tipped his head towards the back of the couch and curled up his arm at the same time. He rested his cheek against his relaxed fingers. “We’re alike in that way.” Cloud merely hummed, so Andrea pressed into more neutral territory. “I never did ask you. What happened with Corneo?”</p>
<p>     Cloud sucked his teeth sharply. He drummed his fingers against his forearm. There was a short lived silence as Cloud ran through his thoughts. “The bastard got away.”</p>
<p>     It was Andrea’s turn to be shocked. “Did he?” Surely, he thought that would have been the end.</p>
<p>     “He has a lot of tricks up his sleeve.” Oh, Andrea knew that much… “But we at least chased him out of town, that much I can be sure of. Leslie helped us take care of some of the Don’s ‘allies’, so even if he came back, he’d be pretty weak behind the scenes.” Good ol’ Leslie. It had been some time since Andrea last heard from him as well. Cloud hesitated a breath, the world waiting and sighing when those enchanting eyes finally turned to Andrea. “But if he does stir up shit again, you let us know, alright?”</p>
<p>     Andrea touched a hand to his heart. “My hero.”</p>
<p>Oh. Not quite the right thing to say, was it? Cloud went as rigid as a statue, all of him stopping at all once on a dime. He looked like a painting, frozen in time, but when he relaxed, he was already moving to his feet. Andrea’s eyes rounded, and he sat up quickly to apologise.</p>
<p>     “I’m not a hero,” Cloud said, his tone flat, cold. Final.</p>
<p><em>     Don’t go.</em> Andrea rocked forward and set his foot on the ground. “Cloud, I…”</p>
<p>His words trailed off when Cloud instead began walking around the makeshift studio. His energy was restless, aching for a distraction. He picked a direction and wandered, finding clothes hanging from hooks on the wall. Old costumes that hadn’t been sorted yet, accessories that needed to be reclaimed. Avery had helped clean the costume chest nearly six months ago, but the task of organising had been abandoned when something more pressing came up. From there, rescheduling became less and less important, and the stacks slowly became part of the scenery until Andrea forgot about them entirely. Cloud reached out to touch purple organza and rubbed it between his gloved fingers. He seemed content for now, calmer than he was before, but even still, Andrea found himself saying,</p>
<p>     “I’m sorry for what I said.”</p>
<p>     Cloud hummed emptily and shrugged up a shoulder. Actions that seemed meaningless because Andrea couldn’t discern their depths. He changed the topic between them. “You have a lot of junk lying around.”</p>
<p>     Perhaps all was forgiven then? Andrea followed the blond’s lead and replied with, “Excuse me?” He turned to face Cloud entirely. He then curled his hands into loose fists at his sides and pushed up them down into the cushion as he rose to his feet. “I’ll have you know there are very fine pieces hanging there.”</p>
<p>     Cloud lifted and lowered his head, taking in the mess before him. “Looks like a heap to me.” He plucked at something chartreuse and gold. “Don’t tell me you actually wear this?”</p>
<p>     “And if I did?”</p>
<p>When Andrea came to his side, he hip checked the merc and was delighted when he actually managed to knock Cloud a fraction off balance. Probably because he wasn’t expecting it but still. A win was a win, no matter how small. Andrea lifted his chin and smiled. He rifled through the clothes before him.</p>
<p>     “All of this charm is wasted on you, Mr. Merc.” He shot Cloud a sidelong glance and smiled. “You could use a bit of colour in your life.”</p>
<p>     “Mn. I’ll pass. I think I’m doing alright.” Cloud crossed his arms and gestured with an elbow. “What was all of this even for?”</p>
<p>     “These were used in some of our older shows: one-man events, small musical performances, special little things my Bees would put on, surprise celebrations, on and on. Things like that. But…” He sighed as he pulled a wine red robe from the hanging pile. He held it against his form, adoring its shade. It was just as beautiful as it was the day he first saw it. The long skirt billowed over his feet like a haunting waterfall. “Things changed.”</p>
<p>     When Cloud spoke, it lacked that needling tone of a hidden tease. Instead, his voice was soft. Sympathetic. “…Things tend to do that…”</p>
<p>     Andrea replaced the garment back into its hopeless spot before pushing forward, trying to bring back the levity they momentarily had. “We’re bringing it all back though. Little by little. Claude — the one who helped dress you that night.” Cloud’s reactions were rapid fire expressions of embarrassment. Andrea couldn’t stop himself. He reached out to curl his fingers under Cloud’s chin, stroking his cheek fondly. “Don’t fret, dear. You looked wonderful.”</p>
<p>Cloud… Was he blushing? Was there just a hint of colour, highlighting the blue-greens in his uncertain eyes? Andrea remembered himself and quickly withdrew his hand. “Sorry,” he said with a huff of a laugh. Not at all sorry but rather fascinated with what he had seen. Cloud shifted his weight back and forth before scratching the back of his neck. Andrea continued, slow to pull his gaze away,</p>
<p>     “Claude is planning something big. I’m helping, in my own way, by asking Tifa to participate.” He pulled out something deep navy. Silk — ah. It was torn. He frowned and ran his thumb around the hole.</p>
<p>     “Tifa?”</p>
<p>     “Hm? Ah.” Andrea lowered the fabric, regarding Cloud. “She’s going to help with the bar. Or rather, that’s what I’m hoping.” He then tossed the blue silk onto his shoulder and continued rifling. “We’re still working out the particulars, but I’m going down the mental list of other people I can trust to help in this matter just in case she won’t be able to.”</p>
<p>     Cloud made a noise, thoughtful and distracted, before saying, “And here I thought you’d be more hands-on.”</p>
<p>     Andrea smiled. “No, no. I’m happy just doing this.” He pulled out a sea foam green scarf. It was almost completely see-through with veins of white and shadows of a complimentary blue.</p>
<p><em>     “It’s meant to imitate the ocean,”</em> an admirer had said as they passed it off into Andrea’s hands. <em>“The crisp, open waters are a beauty to behold. I hope that you can keep it with you always.”</em></p>
<p>Andrea looked from the scarf to Cloud, who was watching him carefully. With a bit of a smile, Andrea stepped over and wrapped the item around Cloud’s neck.</p>
<p>     “Beautiful,” he said before flicking one of the tails over Cloud’s shoulder.</p>
<p>     A deeper shade of pink rose on Cloud’s face. He curled his fingers in the scarf and strolled past Andrea. “I ain’t dressin’ up again.”</p>
<p>Andrea’s brows shot up, a smile curved his lips. <em>Ain’t?</em> Oh, and that drawl too? He never would have guessed that Cloud had a bit of a twang in his speech, but pushing his buttons in just the right way drew it out of him. Andrea followed after, unable to keep the smile off his face.</p>
<p>     “Oh, come now. It’d be fun. And if you feel any better, it’ll be a whole night of dressing up. You won’t even be the only one.”</p>
<p>Cloud took a moment to think it over before realisation dawned in his expression. He rubbed the scarf between his fingers absently. He pulled the accessory down slowly and looked at it draped across his hands. Well, he didn’t seem outright opposed anymore. Andrea wrapped his arms around his middle, watching the blond. When Cloud looked towards the bedroom door, Andrea tipped his head.</p>
<p>     “You know, the others would like it if you went down and said hello.”</p>
<p>     Cloud glanced to Andrea and then looked back down to the scarf. He turned away. As he walked towards the couch, he deposited the scarf over the arm. “Maybe later.”</p>
<p>Andrea smiled at Cloud’s back. What was it that was forcing this man to keep this stone layer up? He was plenty tough, a threat all on his own, but this show that he was putting it on was equal parts sweet and sad. He was pulled from his own reverie when Cloud asked him about the space. Some where genuine questions that drew Andrea to wherever Cloud was standing, and others were dry digs at Andrea’s taste. Were it anyone else, Andrea might have sensed something malicious there, but seeing the barely there curve at the corner of Cloud’s mouth made him play along.</p>
<p>Their little exchange was interrupted when Cloud’s alarm went off. He hurried dug his phone out of his pocket and jammed his thumb against it, killing the noise. He sighed with his body, shoulders sagging every so briefly, before he looked to Andrea.</p>
<p>     “Gotta run,” he said. He turned, right foot going outward, before he regarded Andrea’s alleyway door. “… Is there another way out? Don’t want to mess up your only other exit.”</p>
<p>     Andrea thumbed over his shoulder. “There’s a back door near the main showroom. We can head down the back stairs if you like.”</p>
<p>     Cloud pursed his lips, his brows twitching inward for just a second. This time with a sigh that was audible, he spun around and headed towards Andrea’s bedroom door. “Five minutes,” he said. He reached out for the door knob. “I can’t hang around all day.”</p>
<p>     … <em>Oh!</em> Was he going to…? The blond pulled open the door, and Andrea was at his heels. He reached out to slide a hand across Cloud’s shoulder as he came to his side. Cloud looked at him; Andrea winked with a smile. “Follow me,” he said before properly leading the way.</p>
<p>They went down the main set of stairs and curved left towards the antechamber. Andrea followed the shouting voice towards where the others were. When he found the door, he held a hand out for Cloud to stop where he was. And Cloud, bless his heart, stopped. He shifted almost uncomfortably as he waited for Andrea to open the door.</p>
<p>     “Dear ones,” Andrea said, sticking his head into the room. His smile broadened when he was given over a dozen different greetings. He chuckled, ducking his head slightly. “Can you all come out here for a moment?”</p>
<p>A wave of agreement as his Bees rose up from where they were posted. Some were sitting; some were standing. Two were using old ottomans as their own mini-stages. Andrea stepped aside and motioned for the direction for them all to face.</p>
<p>     “It’s Cloud!” came the first voice, and then an avalanche of excitement followed. Cloud seemed flustered by the sudden attention. Andrea watched as the mercenary looked from one strange face to another, too suddenly overwhelmed with adoration to speak.</p>
<p>Andrea didn’t move in, but when he caught the gaze of one of his Bees, he held two index fingers together before pushing them apart. He did the same when he caught another’s focus. When Claude caught his eye, Andrea made a small circle of his hand going outward, rising and lowering his chest. <em>Breathe</em>, the gesture said. Claude nodded in understanding. With just those three changing their approach, the others caught on. Their enthusiasm subsided in tiers until Cloud was able to tread social waters with them all.</p>
<p>     Leshea looked to Andrea. <em>Is he alright?</em></p>
<p>     Andrea closed his eyes and made an OK sign with his hand. <em>Just fine</em>, the signal said.</p>
<p>     “Oh, Cloud, before you go. Can I talk with you?” Claude asked.</p>
<p>     “Ah… Sure?”</p>
<p>Claude motioned for Cloud to follow him towards one of the other rooms. Before he turned away completely, he gestured for Andrea to do the same. The other Bees said their goodbyes with intermingling levels of flirtation and playfulness before heading back into the room to continue their enthusiastic practice.</p>
<p>     Claude waited until the door was mostly closed when he said, “I really wanted to thank you for doing <em>whatever</em> you did to the Don.” He laced his fingers together, looking between Andrea and Cloud. “Things have been fresher around here with that snake gone.”</p>
<p>     “I didn’t do it alone,” Cloud admitted.</p>
<p>     Andrea agreed. “We should thank the others too, anyone who was involved.”</p>
<p>     Claude nodded emphatically. “We’ve still got our own mess to handle with the clients his influence drew in, but it’s easier now.” He smiled smugly now and placed both hands on his hips. He flicked his chin up in a way Andrea understood as one of his own mannerisms. “It’s kind of fun, actually, kicking that scum to the curb.”</p>
<p>     Another barely there smile. Cloud crossed his arms. “Glad to hear it. I’ll tell you the same thing I told Andrea. You hear Corneo causing more trouble, just say the word. We’ll deal with him.”</p>
<p>     “Well, aren’t you sweet?” A knot of anticipation built and vanished in his throat when Claude spoke. He let out an easy breath.</p>
<p>     Cloud looked away now. “Not really. Just got a score to settle with the sewer rat.”</p>
<p>     A laugh, sweeter than any honey Andrea had ever tasted. “Don’t we all? Anyway.” Claude clasped his hands together. “That’s all I had to say. I don’t mean to hold you up.”</p>
<p>     “Mn. Don’t worry about it. You be safe out there. And don’t be a stranger!”</p>
<p>With that, Claude excused himself and hurried back to the others. He barked out an order, which earned a number of surprise responses. His laughter cut through the air before he shut the door behind him. Andrea watched with a fond smile before leading Cloud towards the back exit. It was indeed out of the way, but it kept people from wandering where they shouldn’t have been. This door opened far easier than the first. Andrea propped it open with his hip, and Cloud slipped past him. Instead of immediately hopping on his bike, he popped open the storage compartment once again and pulled something out.</p>
<p>     Andrea watched with interest as he rested his weight against the door. Cloud approached him once again. “Before I forget. I’ve been meaning to give you these back.”</p>
<p>Andrea opened out his own hand when Cloud’s reached forward. Warm metal was deposited into his hand. When the items came into view, Andrea felt an emotion seize in his chest. The earrings he gave Cloud that night. They were back, safe and sound. This man was terribly considerate. They were an important signature, yes, of Andrea’s style, but they were still a trifle. They would have been acceptable collateral damage for the good of all. And yet, here they were in one beautiful piece. He ran a thumb over them.</p>
<p>     “Cloud…” He lifted his gaze. “You didn’t have to.”</p>
<p>     Cloud met his gaze and spoke evenly, “I didn’t want to owe you a debt.”</p>
<p>A debt? He had earned Andrea’s favour fair and square. More than that, he had done a task that seemed impossible, alone or not. What debt would there have been to repay? Andrea huffed, lips curving with a sympathetic smile. This poor soul needed to learn the different measures of kindness for they seemed to be so foreign to him.</p>
<p>Satisfied with what he had done and having nothing else to say, Cloud finally returned back to his bike and cut on the engine. Andrea watched him as he handled the bike to face the opposite direction. Andrea waved him off and lingered long enough to watch the man disappear. Afterward, he looked down to the earrings in his hand and pushed away from the door, heading back inside.</p>
<p>Cloud… What a complicated man he was. Andrea shook his head and stowed the earrings away into his pocket for now. Without the handsome blond distraction, Andrea figured he could head into the makeshift practice room and see how he could make himself further useful to Claude.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Between Your Hands and Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry for the way this chapter came out. It's both my expectations and not, but please enjoy either way.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That had been his first motorcycle ride, and it had been a very pleasant experience.</p><p>Andrea replayed the short trip in his mind over dinner. While the others were laughing and carrying on among themselves, he was in a completely different world. He found himself wondering a few things, asking a lot of questions; none of which could be answered by anyone present, and all of them were merely repeats from before anyway. The ride had been a very straightforward affair, but he hadn’t expected…</p><p>Well, that was the thing, wasn’t it? He wasn’t sure what to expect. Something so simple as a ride on a motorcycle was trivial in the grand scheme of things, but it stood out as such a momentous event to him. It was an impossibility in his little world — or at least it had been. He just never <em>expected</em> anything, so he hadn’t known how to process the situation as it was happening. But now that he had time to settle in and think things over, he decided that he rather liked the experience. Was it because of his utter lack of expectations that the trip ended up being more thrilling than it had any right to be? Or was it made so much more simply because of the driver? Andrea smiled, the prongs of his fork trapped between his lips. Hm. It wouldn’t be any surprise if <em>that</em> where his bias was leaning. Cloud was quite the man, after all.</p><p>After dinner, Andrea brought himself back into the moment long enough to chat and laugh with everyone before heading off to bed. He began his routine for the night and cycled down his laundry list of things to do for the next day and the days ahead. As he did, he realised that a good few of his more pressing responsibilities would actually be taken out of his hands for the foreseeable future. Not that he minded — oh no, of course not — but this would leave him with gaps in his schedule that he found difficult to fill. Now wasn’t that something… It had been a while since the last time his usually packed schedule opened up. It was a nice thought to have as he settled himself in to sleep.</p><p>Perhaps he would meander for a bit around the Market, maybe even catch up with a few people while he was at it. He finally had the time, it would seem. Andrea pulled the cover up to his chest and crossed his arms over it. The familiar weight of exhaustion began to settle over his body and drag his mind down. He sighed softly, relishing the satisfaction of yet another productive day. Things had taken a nice turn on him, and he could only hope that his Bees had their share of pleasantries as well. With sleep getting harder to ignore, Andrea rolled onto his side, slid an arm underneath his pillow, and cradled it to his head. The silence of Wall Market at this time of night was music to his ears, and it was just the kind of tune that easily lulled him to sleep.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Andrea gripped his fingers in Cloud’s sweater, his thighs pressing tight on either side of the motorcycle. It’s not a terribly impressive beast, but it’s far more than Andrea had ever handled in his time. Cloud looked over his shoulder — there was something like mischief in his eyes — and he cranked the throttle, making the bike rev and purr. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The vibrations were so intense between Andrea’s legs. The road was so steady before, but now there were bumps in the road, jostling Andrea’s body just so and bouncing him in his seat. It was mean almost how good he felt suddenly, how good Cloud looked when he chanced a glance back. Andrea pressed his body flush against Cloud’s back, trying to ignore how hot his face suddenly was. But the engine — oh, that powerful thing — continued to charge power through the bike, making this ride a heady thing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was it stronger now? Had the sensations suddenly cranked up to eleven…? Andrea gasped for Cloud, trying to bring some attention to his plight. He wanted to tell the blond to slow down, to stop for just a moment, but the words were hard to form. He curved his hands up and scratched his fingers shakily over the front of Cloud’s chest, feeling the muscles that were hidden under the knit fabric.</em>
</p><p><em>He felt dizzy, alight from inside, and the temptation to grind down was just too much. The next sound that followed was a gasp, ripped from him almost by the next dip in the road. He rolled his hips against Cloud’s back. It was a shameful, needy thing to do, but Andrea had never felt so undone. And with a knowledge he shouldn’t have had, he knew that the bike had stopped. But Cloud was there, crowding closer to him, holding his thighs down and keeping him in place. The motorcycle was roaring with a purpose. Andrea’s head was swimming from overstimulation. Everything felt so good, </em>too<em> good, all-consuming. He glanced up just in time to see the brilliant hues of Cloud’s eyes, the flex and dilation of his pupils. He was watching Andrea, waiting for Andrea to —</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>— ah.</p><p>Wake up.</p><p>Andrea’s eyes shot open. The first thing he realised was that his body was burning hot. A tiny bead of sweat ran down the back of his clammy neck down to his shoulder. He could feel its lazy travel so acutely as if he were the one controlling its descent. The second thing he came to realise was that he so <em>very</em> awake right now.</p><p>He had… been dreaming. Yes... Only dreaming.</p><p><em>God</em>.</p><p>He couldn’t remember the last time a <em>dream</em> made him feel that good. In the stirrings of his wakefulness, he felt the frantic racing in his chest ease as reality settled in around him. Andrea stared out of his window at the buildings just across the way. It was a nice sunny day — as sunny as it could get here under the Plate and at this particular angle.</p><p>Andrea let his eyes flutter closed as he took in a long breath through his nose. A pause and then a very careful exhale. As he calmed himself internally, that steadiness began to bleed to the outside. His fingers uncurled from the covers, making him suddenly aware of the death grip he had. It only took another few minutes for him to fully calm himself down and gather his wits. When he felt reasonably under control, Andrea prepped his body to move. He rolled onto his back and tensed his thighs to move, but that only served to make a jolt of pleasure surge up his spine. It surprised him to such a degree that he was temporarily left breathless.</p><p>He couldn’t have imagined a clean up crew alive that would want to tend the mess he had made of himself. He pressed himself flat onto the bed and ignored the small peeks and teases of ecstasy that threatened his every moment.</p><p>Andrea let out a breath through his nose, blinked up at his ceiling, and then just… <em>laughed.</em> A full laugh erupted from him as he reached up and ran his palms over his face. He groaned at himself, feeling both ridiculous and amused. Honestly, when was the last time anyone made him feel like this?</p><p>Hell. When was the first?</p><p>Waiting around for this particular sensation to subside wasn’t really the gamble he felt like taking so early in the morning. So, he sucked in a breath, forced himself to sit up, and sighed long through his nose. He only allowed himself to relish that pleasure for a few seconds before pulling himself out of bed. He needed to get himself ready before charging into the day ahead.</p><p>To his surprise, he had slept in or at least as much as he could. He wasn’t surrounded by his secret little early morning club. A number of the others were already downstairs and taking up their space in the kitchen. Leshea hooked arms with Bennett and yawned wide as the two of them headed out into the dance hall. Andrea, already primed to shoot off his good morning, stopped himself as he watched them be followed out by a couple of others.</p><p>     “Am I missing something?” he asked in lieu of a greeting. Six pairs of eyes looked his way. “Where’s everyone headed off to this morning?”</p><p>     “Good <em>morning</em>, Andi~!!” drawled Arnella.</p><p>She sauntered over to him, wearing little more than a scraggly sweater that was three sizes too big. But her open arms were received with love. Andrea hugged her back. Once she pulled away, she kept an arm around his neck as she faced the others.</p><p>     “Well, Mr. Sleepy Eyes, we were gonna have ourselves a little meeting if you wanted to join us.”</p><p>     “A meeting,” Andrea repeated. He flicked his eyes to everyone. A few of his Bees had full plates of food while others had something light to snack on or only a drink. Castle, finally noticing Andrea, whipped around to grab a mug and a toasted bagel. As he walked over, Arnella continued,</p><p>     “Claude’s got us all gathered up in the hall. You wanna come with, or do you still need some time to wake up?”</p><p>     “Mm, I should be fine. Ah, thank you, Castle.” Andrea took the proffered items with a kind smile. One that only grew when he heard the shy “Welcome” that was given to him as well.  “I’ll follow your lead. Everyone ready?”</p><p>     “Yes, sir!”</p><p>With that, Andrea flicked his head back towards the doors. Arnella pulled away and clapped her hands together.</p><p> </p><p>Simple mornings like these repeated themselves over the days that followed. Though some of the responsibilities had changed hands, nothing felt out of place. It was as if things had been this way since the very beginning. His Bees were adaptable, and their excitement in this project really helped move things along. Andrea could tell that the meetings with the others and their cooperation was doing more than a few favours for Claude’s confidence. Even though Claude was no stranger to putting shows together himself, this was so much more ambitious than what he had ever done before. It wasn’t hard to see the trepidation in those early stages, but Andrea couldn’t help but smile whenever Claude approached him boldly with amendments to his plans.</p><p>It was nice to be on the outside, to watch as things flourished on their own without the guidance of his own hand. Whatever he could do to make the process easier for his excited and frustrated Bee, he’d do without question.</p><p>But he and his other Bees weren’t the only ones invested in Claude’s success in this endeavour. Once more concrete details were delivered to her, Tifa stopped by to lend her insight. Claude took to her as if they were old friends reuniting. Though he hadn’t met her in person before, he heard heaps from Andrea, and his fondness of her had spoken volumes. He showed her where she would be setting up, and Tifa was more than happy to give her insight on things as well as who she would be bringing in from her own clients.</p><p>She had eased her way into Claude’s and Andrea’s good graces, but what really endeared her to the hive was the fact that she remembered everyone’s names. It barely took any time at all, Andrea realised, but she could call on his Bees and thank them by name easily. Perhaps it was all her time at the bar. Whatever it was, she had certainly won herself a few fans.</p><p>Tifa had become an expected face in the early mornings. She’d drop by after her workout at Jules’ gym, and her appearance became so expected that there would even be breakfast waiting on her. She put up a token protest once or twice, but Andrea suspected she started to come by hungry, knowing that warm food would be waiting for her.</p><p>But whenever Tifa showed up a little later in the day, Andrea knew that there would be an added treat with her appearance: <em>Cloud</em>. It wasn’t uncommon for Cloud to stick around long enough to make sure Tifa was adequately settled before taking off. Sometimes, Andrea could convince the man to  stick around for a chat. Always near a door somewhere, of course, so Cloud could make his quick escape. But as time went on, Cloud stayed for longer. Moments, then minutes... Small increments of extended time that Andrea never failed to notice. And then one day, Cloud promised to come by when he had time. It was such a throwaway comment, but Andrea couldn’t help but be surprised.</p><p>     “Our doors are always open, Cloud.”</p><p>     The blond huffed and stared pointedly at a spot on the floor. “You should do something like that.”</p><p>The feather light smile on his face made Andrea’s heart feel as heavy as gold.</p><p>Andrea wasn’t the only one in high spirits though. In fact, there was, for truly lack of better terms, a buzz of excitement in the air. Everyone stepped up admirably, and a few of his Bees had even brought down some of the unloved costumes down from the studio to play around with. There was a youthfulness and excitement that Andrea hadn’t seen in this place in a long time. From curtains drawing to curtain close, everyone managed to keep their excitement levels up for days on end. The anticipation only heightened into thinly veiled giddiness when the queens started to come by.</p><p>Claude didn’t hold auditions; his plan was a lot more well laid out than that. He was more focused on giving prospective performers a tour of the place, showing them where they would be coming in and how to navigate the hall to the changing rooms. The backstage area was one long hall with a number of doors that hadn’t been opened saved for cleaning. The door leading out into the back alley was also in this hall, but it was featureless otherwise.</p><p>Questions during this time were expected and even encouraged, but queens who couldn’t keep their eyes or their hands to themselves were swiftly cut from Claude’s list. It was impressive really to watch from the sidelines, but Andrea soon came to understand that that was only one round of Claude’s three step process.</p><p>Cloud often dropped by during the tours; the timing was always funny to Andrea, considering the blond was here on his own business to help the hive organise and to remove long unwanted rubbish. The curious looks he threw Andrea’s way were cute on their own, but Andrea provided no answers. He only gave a half-hearted shrug of his shoulders before leading Cloud where he needed to go.</p><p>The second round was exclusively for meeting with the other performers who called the inn their home. And again, Andrea watched as Claude charmed his way from one room to another, introducing each and every queen to his companions. He let them all talk for a while and steered the conversation from one topic to another in very subtle ways. He could tell from body language or quick glances whether a queen passed the test or not, and that made it easy for him to trim the fat on his list. </p><p>And the lucky ones who passed were brought into the third round almost immediately after. They were given the honour of meeting Andrea himself and having a full conversation with him. Admittedly, Andrea couldn’t help but feel like a prize. Now that Don Corneo was gone, there was no one left to win his favour. But now there was this. It was a small thing, but it was all too easy to set in his former role as one of the Don’s Trio. He kept a cool distance between himself and the visiting queen. Cordial and likeable always, but never quite <em>friendly</em>. It wasn’t personal, of course, but Claude deserved the best. Andrea could set his bias aside for long enough to make sure that <em>only </em>said best passed that final threshold.</p><p>These meetings happened with such frequency that the Inn was a whirlwind of activity in their usually quiet daytime. So many gaudy and lively bodies passed through, and Andrea suspected it was because many could never see the Inn was it was in full swing. But, to be a part of its story — hell, even to walk its halls — felt like a privilege. He leaned against the wall on the days when that thought hit him and looked up and around at his business. Sometimes, he wished he could see it for the first time from the outside himself.</p><p>One day, while everyone was gathered in the lounge, Claude slapped his hands on the plush ottoman in front of him and let out a long noise.</p><p>     “We’re going on break!” he announced.</p><p>Conversation slowed, and many eyes set upon him. Andrea rolled his shoulders back, sinking into the couch as he tilted his head gracefully to one side. Claude, this poor thing — poor <em>thing</em> — was just flat out tired. His eyes were barely opened; there was a tremble in his shoulders from the way he kept his body propped up. Dez reached over and pulled Claude closer, offering himself as a sympathetic shoulder to lean on. Smiles broke out when Claude sighed dramatically.</p><p>     “I’m happy with everything we’re doing. <em>So</em> happy; you wouldn’t believe, but I don’t think we’ll be any more productive going on like this.”</p><p>     “You sure you’re talking to us?” Dez asked, smoothing up a hand to run his fingers over Claude’s hair. Claude blinked up at him, trying for a glare and failing beautifully.</p><p>     “So many people, and I’m not even done yet.” Claude turned his head, eyes soon finding and landing on Andrea. “How do you do it, Andi?”</p><p>     “Well and with great patience.” Andrea sipped at his tea.</p><p>One of the queens had gifted it to the Inn, and it had such a bizarre flavour profile. It was tart but sweet with a heavy aftertaste. It lingered with sharp touches of lemon and a floral headiness. He wasn’t much of a connoisseur, but even he could tell that this drink was <em>complex</em>. It was also an acquired taste but one he was slowly equipping.</p><p>     “But it took years to get to where I am,” he continued. “It’s not as if I did it alone either. I have you all.”</p><p>     “That’s nice and everything, but even <em>with</em> the help, I’m exhausted.”</p><p>     Andrea hummed, knowing that feeling all too well. “That’s the price of ambition, love.”</p><p>     “Can I get a discount?” Claude muttered miserably before tucking his face against Dez’s neck. Dez chuckled softly before shifting his hand down to rub sympathetic circles on Claude’s back.</p><p>Andrea watched the scene for a moment as he took another sip. Tart, sweet, <em>bitter, bitter all the way down</em>. He shook his head, feeling a shudder ripple across his chest. He set his drink down and asked,</p><p>     “So, how do we feel about it?”</p><p>That broke the quiet. Everyone had something to say, but no one felt negatively towards the work they had been putting in so far. In one way or another, however, they all had their own complaints about how tired they were. Well then. That settled it.</p><p>     “Then we’ll take a break,” he said. “We’ll close the Inn down for a few days.”</p><p>     Claude shot up immediately. Everyone in the room looked at Andrea in surprise. “Like... close-close?” Amias parroted, wringing thin hands together. “For a few... <em>days</em>?”</p><p>     “That’s right. And besides, this would be a good primer, I think. Claude suggested we do something like this in his notes anyway when we were getting closer to prep time.”</p><p>     Claude nodded and began to protest, “Yeah, but—”</p><p>     “And if I know <em>anything</em>, it’s that our show would be nothing without our star, so we can’t afford to have you all haggard and run down, darling.” Andrea quirked a brow as he lifted his cup to his lips again. His eyes met Claude’s.</p><p>A dumbfounded silence filled the room. The others were teeming with a new kind of energy now—a grateful haze to have some alone time and to tend to their own personal tasks. But suddenly with so much time ahead of them, it was almost as if they didn’t know what to do with themselves. Claude, on the other hand, was just stunned. Caught off guard by Andrea’s decision and, further still, by the reference to his <em>notes</em>. He swallowed thickly and then nodded.</p><p>     “So, we close,” he agreed before long.</p><p>     Andrea winked at him. “Atta boy.”</p><p>     “Sorry to interrupt,” Leshea said, stepping into the room. He placed a hand gently on the jamb and looked at everyone with his half-lidded stare. His movements were slow and refined. Every little gesture was deliberate. He looked perfect, untouchable.</p><p>He was in customer service mode.</p><p>Andrea took in Leshea’s face, and he could see the tiny mischievous smile on his receptionist’s face. <em>What was he about to say</em>. Andrea felt the teacup set onto the chipped saucer, and both of them went down to the coffee table as Leshea stepped to the side. The receptionist looked at Andrea, specifically, through his lashes.</p><p>     “We have a guest.”</p><p>In a flash, Leshea’s smile widened into a beautiful grin. He ducked away just in time as Cloud stepped into the room. Seeing the blond wasn’t uncommon, especially in the past few weeks, but he was soaked through. His shirt was clinging to his body; his usually spiky hair was heavy with water. He was drying off his hands and neck as he walked in. Smiles of all wickedness and intrigue spread through the room. The Bees began to buzz.</p><p>
  <em>Oooh, Leshea.</em>
</p><p>     “Cloud. I wasn’t expecting you here today.” Andrea rose from his seat to approach the door.</p><p>     “Tifa’s on her way over, but she’s taking care of some business at the bar. I decided to drop off some things ahead of her.”</p><p>     Andrea gave Cloud an up and down look. He wasn’t the only one. “And... where are those things?”</p><p>     “On my desk,” Leshea said sweetly, watching Andrea carefully. Andrea looked down to the short man, and Leshea ducked his head, trying to hide his smile. “I’ll go get them. Follow me if you please.”</p><p>Cloud turned to follow, and Andrea, after a peek over his shoulder to the others, went behind them. The walk was short, but Andrea couldn’t keep his eyes off Cloud’s back. His sweater was clinging to his chest in all the right ways. Cloud reached up to tug his collar down, revealing the pale slope of his neck—</p><p>     Andrea shook himself bodily. “Not that I’m not happy to see you, darling, but why are you wet?” Like he had any nerve to ask right now.</p><p>     Cloud moved to stand across from Leshea’s desk. He shot Andrea an odd look. “Clean up, remember?” as if that answered every question in the world. He slung the towel onto his shoulder and then pointed up towards the roof. “I noticed your end of your sign was tilted oddly, so I went up to see what was going on. Had to adjust a few things — you had a panel out of place. That coulda been real dangerous, you know.”</p><p>     Andrea listened, trying his very best to keep his gaze at face level (but my, the peripheral vision was a fine thing, wasn’t it?). “And the water came from...”</p><p>     An adjustment. Cloud thumbed over his shoulder. “Buildings nearby. I had them fill up a bucket so I could clean the sign, get rid of some mold I saw growing. And just...” He made a motion over himself. “Bucket got away from me when I was climbing down.”</p><p>     “I’ll say,” Leshea and Andrea said at once. They shared a look, and Leshea laughed gently.</p><p>     “You got a shower?” Cloud asked as he eyed the two Bees in front of him strangely.</p><p>     Who stole all the air in the room? Surely, Shinra didn’t come down to monopolise that as well, right? Andrea nodded heavily before taking a step backwards. “Upstairs. You can use the one in my room.”</p><p>There were other bathrooms upstairs that he could have used. Otherwise with more privacy, a singular space, but Cloud didn’t protest. He didn’t even question it. Surely, he knew... right?</p><p>     “Lead the way.”</p><p>With one final look and a <em>Good luck</em> in Leshea’s eyes, Andrea turned and did just that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>